<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody Turns Down Gaston by stalker_ace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811979">Nobody Turns Down Gaston</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_ace/pseuds/stalker_ace'>stalker_ace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monthly Patreon Poll Winners [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/M, Gen, Multi, Oral, Rape, Violence, mdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_ace/pseuds/stalker_ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody was supposed to turn down Gaston, and when Belle does exactly that, the hunter was more than determined to teach her the error of her ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Gaston (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monthly Patreon Poll Winners [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Disney Universe and the Beauty and the Beast Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ONE</strong>
</p>
<p>He stared at the image in front of him at the same time that he fought the urge to keep the expression on his face neutral. The reason that he was exerting a lot of effort to keep the expression on his face neutral was because there was one other person who stood beside him, and he was sure that even he would have raised an alarm if he were to see the angry expression on his face.</p>
<p>Gaston shook his head even as he glanced toward the direction of his companion. Ever since he had saved his life during the war, LaFou had been a loyal companion to him, and he was sure that even if he were to tell the small man what the reason why they are watching Belle and her father at that moment was, the small man would still go along with his plans.</p>
<p>Of course, the hunter in Gaston dissuaded the rest of him from informing his diminutive companion of the real reason why they are here. As the man who was wronged, it made sense that he be the only one to teach the woman who had wronged him her lesson, and besides, even if Gaston was very angry at Belle for turning down his proposal, even the angriest part of him would have to admit that he would still rather have Belle as his wife.</p>
<p>What kind of husband would he be if he were to allow his wife to know another man? Gaston subtly shook his head as he told himself that he would be the only man that Belle would ever know, and for that reason, it would be best not to involve LaFou in the actual lesson that Gaston was planning to put Belle through.</p>
<p>‘<em>She would learn proper respect for her husband,’</em> Gaston thought, ‘<em>and we would have no more of her strange ideas like going to the library and stuff.’</em></p>
<p>The distance that separated Gaston and his companion from where Belle and her father were was rather significant, and without moving closer – and by so doing, risking themselves getting caught – there was no way that Gaston would be able to hear what Maurice and his daughter were talking about. Of course, there was actually no need for Gaston to hear anything because he was not interested in that.</p>
<p>That distance that separated Gaston and LaFou from Belle and Maurice was not considerable enough, however, that Gaston did not hear the sound that the horse that was pulling the carriage of Maurice made as the clockmaker gave the signal to move. The neutral expression on the face of the hunter was slightly altered as a small smile formed across his face because Maurice leaving was exactly what he was waiting for, though before LaFou could notice the expression that had appeared on the face of the man who had saved his life, Gaston had already schooled his features.</p>
<p>Indeed, Gaston was already speaking before LaFou could even turn his attention toward the direction of the hunter, “Like we talked about LaFou, go follow Maurice and make sure that he had left the village, then return here as fast as possible.”</p>
<p>The nod that his companion had given him was exactly what Gaston had expected from him, and even as the small man turned his back toward his companion so that he could set about doing what he was ordered to do, a smile came across the face of Gaston. He did not, however, even bothered to watch his companion move to follow the clockmaker, because he already turned his attention back toward the direction of Belle.</p>
<p>By the time that he had returned his attention toward that direction, however, Belle was already moving back into the house, and indeed, he was barely able to see her close the door behind her.</p>
<p>‘<em>That is fine,’</em> he told himself, after all, he would soon have her all for himself.</p>
<p>Without anyone to look at him, the Hunter finally allowed the control that he was exerting to slip, and his face broke into a wide grin that would have driven most people away from him at that moment. The hunter was well aware that the grin on his face was lecherous, but even if that was the case, he did not bother to school his features.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes even as he found himself imagining what he was sure would be happening soon, and in his imagination, he was already seeing Belle wearing nothing as she crawled toward where he was seated with a submissive expression on her face.</p>
<p>‘<em>Husband, may I please pleasure you?’</em> he heard her ask in a low voice that advertised just how much she wanted him to give her permission, and a few moments later, in response to Gaston giving her permission, Belle took his hard manhood into her warm and wet orifice before she began to bob her head up and down the shaft of the same.</p>
<p>Of course, it would not be every day that he would give her permission to suck his cock dry, even if he would expect her to ask for permission every day. There would be times when instead of giving her permission, he would demand that she entertain him first with just herself, and the smile on his face widened as he imagined Belle climbing up their dining table so that she could display her cunt to him and masturbate while he was having his breakfast.</p>
<p><em>‘She would do all of that,</em>’ Gaston told himself, ‘<em>for the sake of convincing me to give her permission to suck my cock.’</em></p>
<p>Gaston knew, however, that it would not be easy to make Belle do all of that, yet at the same time that that thought entered the forefront of the mind of the hunter, the smile on his face actually widened even more, after all, training Belle to be the submissive woman that she was born to be would be half of the fun for the hunter.</p>
<p>Of course, pleasing Gaston would not be the only thing that Belle would be doing for the future, after all, she would still be doing her most important purpose, and that was to provide Gaston with his heirs. He was yet to decide if he wanted four or five kids, but he was sure that Belle would be able to provide him with any number of kids that he would ask of her.</p>
<p>‘<em>Being pregnant would not excuse her from pleasing me though,’</em> the hunter thought.</p>
<p>He was sure that she would resist him, but because she would be carrying his heirs, he would make sure not to punish her – much – while she is pregnant. He would, however, take notes and punish her severely to remind her of who her husband is after she had given birth.</p>
<p>The hunter was actually already thinking of ways and means with which he could punish his would-be wife at that moment when he was suddenly forced out of his reverie a few moments later by the sound of someone approaching him. His eyes instantly widened as he turned his attention toward the direction where the sound was coming from, but the person that he saw approaching him was not the one that he was expecting.</p>
<p>‘<em>Well, it has just been a few minutes,’</em> Gaston thought even as another part of his mind told him that if LaFou was already making his way back to him, then he must have skipped the task that he had been given, and that was something that the small man would not do if it was Gaston who had given him the assignment.</p>
<p>Instead, the person who was approaching Gaston at that moment was a woman, and it was one whom he easily recognized. Certainly, the coy smile that appeared on her face when she realized that Gaston was looking at her betrayed the familiarity that the two of them had with each other, and as if to further provide evidence that that was actually the case, she actually picked up the pace with which she was approaching him a few moments later.</p>
<p>Gaston used the few seconds in order to remind himself that the woman who was approaching him is one of the few whores in the village, though because of the respectable way that she carried herself, few people would have even realized it. Indeed, a few of the old women who frequent the tavern where Gaston usually stays would have no hesitation telling anyone who would listen that she is actually the mistress of a local noble, after all, she lives in relative luxury.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Sir,” the tone that she had used was not the only sensual thing about her, even if at that moment, she was wearing modest clothes that was obviously designed to allow her to blend in with the other women in the village. Of course, perhaps the reason why Gaston had thought that the clothes that she was wearing was sensual was because he had seen her without clothes before, and if he was being honest, he would have to admit that she had seen her with nothing on a lot.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Max,” Gaston replied even as he mentally shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the image that that name would always conjure at the forefront of his brain. The name of the woman in front of him is actually Maxine, but she always insisted on using the shorter version of her name even if that name was actually meant for a man.</p>
<p>Gaston was brought out of the reverie that he had fallen in a few moments later as Max suddenly asked, “May I invite you to dinner tonight?” and as he turned his attention toward her, he saw the smile that she was wearing on her pretty face. That smile, of course, was suggestive and though the question that she had asked was innocent enough, it was actually a code.</p>
<p>That was her way, Gaston knew, of telling him that her schedule is free for tonight, and he could spend the night with her, if he would pay her fees.</p>
<p>Gaston would have to admit that he was sorely tempted to take her up on the offer, but at the same time, he mentally shook his head and forced himself to concentrate on other things. He buried the regret that he felt at that moment even as he placed a smile on his face and said, “Unfortunately, I have plans for the evening.”</p>
<p>Silence descended between the two of them for a few moments, though it was one that did not last long enough that Gaston was able to be the one to break the same. That was because a few moments later, a theatrical sigh escaped from the lips of Max before she shook her head, “I see,” she said, and the next words that escaped from the lips of the high-class whore was all that Gaston needed to hear in order to know that she had already realized what Gaston had planned for the evening.</p>
<p>“I would so much like to have dinner with Mademoiselle Belle myself,” she said, causing the eyes of Gaston to widen as the high-class whore had just admitted that she wanted to sleep with Belle, “Perhaps in the future, it could be arranged?” she asked. Gaston was not actually able to respond to the suggestion of Max as she quickly added, “I wish you the best for the evening, Sir, and hope that someday, the three of us could have dinner together.”</p>
<p>Max did not wait for a response from Gaston, but if he was being honest, the hunter would have to admit that he was not in a state to reply. He just stood there for close to a minute as he digested the meaning of the words that Max had just uttered, but at some unseen signal, he suddenly shook his head even as the smile on his face widened even more.</p>
<p>‘<em>Why the hell not?’</em> he asked himself.</p>
<p>Once more, the hunter closed his eyes, but this time, instead of imagining just Belle, the high-class whore who had just walked away from him was now in his fantasies as well. He imagined Belle and Max rubbing their cunts against the thigh of the other even as they moaned loudly in their attempts to please him, and when they finally have their release, he would have the two of them bend over a desk side by side so that he could fuck one of them from behind while he used the fingers of his hand to play with the lips of the cunt of the other.</p>
<p>As soon as he had hosed the cunt of the first woman, he would switch to the other and fuck her as well before he would then make them clean the flower of the other with their tongues while they are lying with one on top of the other.</p>
<p>‘<em>That would be most enjoyable,’ </em>Gaston thought even as he found himself imagining the sounds that the two of them would make as they masturbated in front of him while he was having his dinner. As he would have to hire Max, he imagined that having her masturbate on top of the table would not be an everyday occurrence, but that was precisely the reason why he was looking forward to watching her do it while his wife bobbed her head up and down the shaft of his cock from under the same table.</p>
<p>Max was also a bit of a masochist, and Gaston knew that the high-class whore actually enjoyed the feeling of the whip against her back. More importantly, just as Max enjoyed taking the pain, she also enjoyed dishing it out, and as the smile on the face of Gaston widened, he found himself imagining the screams that would escape from the lips of Belle as she felt the whip of Max against her back.</p>
<p>‘<em>Who knows, maybe Belle would also learn to enjoy giving pain,’</em> he thought, yet a few moments later, he mentally shook his head as he told himself that even if Belle were to learn how to enjoy dealing pain, he still would not be the one taking it. Fortunately, there are a number of other women in this village, and Gaston had no doubt that he would easily find ‘volunteers’.</p>
<p>The smile on the face of Gaston widened as he found himself imagining what that would be like, with Belle as his wife and the ‘volunteers’ ready to answer his beck and call. The fact that Belle may impose some objection to his lifestyle did cross the forefront of the mind of Gaston, but then he mentally shook his head as he told himself that even if Belle were to impose her objections, what Gaston wanted would always happen, after all, he is the husband and she is the wife.</p>
<p>‘<em>I should ask Max to teach Belle soon,’</em> he thought. The smile on his face widened once more as he imagined watching Max teaching Belle how to please not only a man – because Gaston seriously doubted that Belle had even thought about that before – but also a woman – and here, Gaston told himself that he is sure that Belle had never thought about that before.</p>
<p>Even if he would recruit Max into the job, however, Gaston would still be the one who would introduce Belle into the joys of being a woman. Once more, the smile on the face of Gaston widened even as he told himself that that was actually something that he was looking forward to, but then he shook his head as he mentally admonished himself.</p>
<p>After all, everything that he was about to do was something that he was looking forward to.</p>
<p>Once more, Gaston was forced out of his reverie, and once more, the reason he was forced out of the same was because he could hear the sound of someone approaching him. He turned his attention toward the direction where the sound was coming from, and this time, he could see his companion approaching him.</p>
<p>The hunter fought the urge to frown even as he told himself that it was still too early for LaFou to be already returning, but then he paused and blinked as he realized that that was not actually the case.</p>
<p>“Gaston!” LaFou was screaming even as the hunter fought the urge to shake his head and place the palm of his hand against his face.</p>
<p>The loud voice of LaFou was making people turn their attention toward them, and that was the last thing that Gaston wanted. If there was one thing that Gaston could be thankful about at that moment, however, it would be the fact that while there are people who are looking at them, it would appear that those who are already inside their homes could not hear them.</p>
<p>Those who are inside their houses included the young woman who was his target.</p>
<p>It took LaFou another minute or two before he finally reached the spot where Gaston was waiting for him. The hunter turned his attention toward his companion just in time to see the small man part his lips and it was obvious that he intended to say something, though whatever it was that he wanted to say was cut off as Gaston asked, “Well?”</p>
<p>The nod that LaFou gave in response to the question was something that anyone would have labeled as over-enthusiastic. Once more, he fought the urge to shake his head but before he could say anything, LaFou spoke, “I did as you asked,” he announced, and before Gaston could say anything, he added, “I watched him exit the village on his way to the city.”</p>
<p>Gaston nodded, and a smile appeared on his face a few moments later, “Good,” he said.</p>
<p>Even though only a single word escaped from his lips at that moment, there are other thoughts that were at the forefront of the mind of Gaston at that moment. He was also reviewing what he could remember about the semi-annual trips that the father of Belle takes, and he assured himself that he would not be back for another week.</p>
<p>A week was more than enough for Gaston to convince Belle to marry him, and of that, the hunter was sure.</p>
<p>He returned to the present at the same time that he turned his attention toward the direction of his companion, and he actually felt a slight sense of regret at that moment. Somehow, he was second-guessing his decision not to include his old friend in what he was planning, but then he shook his head even as he reminded himself that Belle is supposed to be for him alone.</p>
<p>“LaFou,” the hunter suddenly said, and once again, the smaller man turned his face – and his enthusiastic expression written upon the same – toward Gaston. The expression on the face of his old friend actually caused Gaston to harden his resolve to exclude him even as he told himself that even if he were to include him, there was still nothing that LaFou would do, after all, that expression on his face was telling him that he would only do what Gaston would tell him to do.</p>
<p>“I need you to do something else for me,” Gaston said, and from the enthusiastic nod that the small man gave in response, it was to be expected that he would not actually say no, “Even if Maurice had already left the village, there is a chance that he might return, so I need you to watch out for that, just in case.”</p>
<p>“You can count on me,” LaFou said. He gave Gaston another nod before he spun on his heel and practically broke into a run toward the direction where he came from.</p>
<p>Gaston did not actually think that the father of Belle would return, but then again, the reason why he gave LaFou that order was just so that he would leave Gaston and Belle alone.</p>
<p>The hunter turned his attention toward the direction of the home that he was about to invade, and as he took his first step toward the same, he unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation of what he was about to do.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The knocking sound was fast, hard, and insistent, and the moment that she heard it enter her ears, the young woman turned her attention toward the direction where the sound was coming from, abandoning what she had been doing but mere moments before she heard the sound. Of course, she had only been gathering clothes for her to wash and it was not a chore that she really liked doing, so there was a part of her that actually felt thankful that she was being distracted from what she was doing.</p>
<p>Belle shook her head in order to force herself to return to the present, and by the time that she was able to come out of the reverie that she had fallen into, she found herself staring at the direction where the sound was coming from. Once more, the rhythmic sounds of a fist knocking on the wooden door of the small house that she occupied with her father echoed around the room, and the young woman stood from where she was seated.</p>
<p>The knocking sound was rather urgent, yet at the same time that she took her first step toward the direction of the door, a thought at the back of the mind of Belle cautioned her that something was wrong, after all, she was not expecting any guests – hence, the reason why she had picked this time to gather the used clothes for washing – but a few moments after that thought went to the forefront of her mind, another thought made its way there.</p>
<p>One of the reasons why she was not expecting any guests was because her father had left the home for his annual trip to the nearby city, and most of the guests that would visit this small house are there to meet her father who was the only clockmaker in the village. Belle actually grimaced as she told herself that very few of the people in this small village would actually want to meet with her, but she shrugged that off a few moments later as she forced her thoughts to return to what she had been thinking just a few moments ago.</p>
<p>If her father was out of the village – and everyone knew that because it was an annual trip on the part of her father – then there would be no guests, but at the same time, the fact that there was someone knocking on their door – and at that moment, the sounds came again, seemingly louder and more insistent this time – meant that there was someone who was asking entry.</p>
<p>In the mind of Belle, the only person who could be at the other side of the door would be her father, and the fact that he was knocking that way meant that he had returned for an important reason but was actually anxious to resume his trip.</p>
<p>All of the caution that the back of her mind had been screaming at the forefront of the mind of Belle fled at that moment, after all, the young woman reasoned, if her father was knocking that hard, then whatever it was that had made him turn around and return home was important, and thus, Belle should answer the door as fast as possible so that her father could resume his trip as soon as possible.</p>
<p>The small size of the house meant that there was no need for Belle to actually run so that she could answer the door, and not even half a minute had passed before she found herself in front of the same. As if to further advertise the fact that the person at the other side of the door was impatient, at the same time that Belle wrapped the fingers of her hand on the latch of the door with the intention of unlocking the same, the knocking sounds came again.</p>
<p>This time, the sound sounded far louder and more demanding in the ears of Belle, and indeed, the beautiful brunette actually jumped – not just figuratively – as the sound echoed around the room. Once more, the back of her mind cautioned her even as it pointed out that her father would not be able to knock that way, but for one reason or another, Belle ignored the caution that she had heard even as she opened the door.</p>
<p>For a few moments, the glare of the sun actually prevented her from seeing who was at the other side of the door, but even if the glare was preventing her from seeing the face of the man, she had almost instantly realized that this is not her father, after all, her father was almost the same size as her already, while this man – and there was no doubt that this is a man – who was at the other side of the threshold that separated the inside of the house from the rest of the world was taller than Belle.</p>
<p>He was also bulkier than her, and that fact was instantly pointed out in the corner of the mind of Belle when he suddenly moved slightly to his side, causing the bulk of his body to block the glare of the sun and giving Belle the chance to turn her gaze up to his face so that she could see for herself just who this person was.</p>
<p>If she was being honest, however, the beautiful brunette would have to admit that she already knew who he is, though before that thought could enter the forefront of her mind, she was distracted as she felt his warm hands on her shoulders. Her first instinct would have been to scream, and indeed, she parted her lips with the intention of doing so – and perhaps she would summon the occupants of the nearby houses for help – but before the sounds could actually come out of her lips, she was cut off.</p>
<p>The man who now had his hands on her shoulders used those same hands in order to push her forward, and it was an action that Belle would have to admit that she was not prepared for. It was the fact that she was not prepared for it that caused her to lose her balance as he pushed her forward, and before she knew it, she was seated on the floor of the house with signals of pain shooting from her backside to the forefront of her mind.</p>
<p>Belle ignored the feeling of pain coming from that part of her body, however, as she focused her gaze upon the person who had pushed her, because at the same moment that he was pushing her, he crossed the threshold that was marked the door that he was knocking upon.</p>
<p>The fact that he had entered the interior of the house meant that the glare of the sun was no longer preventing Belle from seeing his face, and while she had the chance to identify him when he moved his body a few moments ago, this time, it was actually easier for her to identify him, though even the young woman who was now seated on the floor of her own home would have to admit that it was not really surprising.</p>
<p>“Hello honey,” Gaston said with a smile – and there was nothing friendly about the smile that he was wearing – even as he dropped whatever it was that he was carrying – and judging from the sound that it made as it hit the floor, it was heavy – on the floor. Of course, the sound that Belle was most interested in would be the sound that this man who had entered their home without permission had said as he added, “I’m home.”</p>
<p>Belle stared at him for a few moments, but then her face began to reflect anger. It was really easy to see where the anger was coming from, and if she was being honest, Belle would have to admit that Gaston also knew where the anger was coming from, after all, even if he was a boor and an oaf, she did not imagine that he was an idiot.</p>
<p>“Gaston,” she hissed the name with as much venom as she could muster, “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>The insolent smile that appeared on the face of the hunter a few moments later provided more fuel to the flames of anger that Belle was feeling at that moment, and she parted her lips to say something. Before the words could come out of her mouth, however, Gaston cut her off, “Why my dear Belle, I am here to pay court to you,” he said.</p>
<p>“You are wasting your time,” Belle said as she planted her foot on the floor. Her intention was to use that as her leverage to push herself back to her feet, but before she could do that, she was forced to pause as she heard the door closing behind Gaston. Somehow, the sound of the door closing sounded to her as if her fate was sealed.</p>
<p>The fact that she had paused was something that Gaston took advantage of, because a few moments later, the hunter grabbed both of her knees, causing a surprised shriek to escape from the lips of Belle. With the door of the house closed though, no matter how loud the screams that would escape from the lips of Belle would be, there was no way that the people in the other houses would be able to hear her.</p>
<p>That, however, was the last thing in the mind of Belle, because causing her to shriek the way that she had was not actually the reason why Gaston had placed his hands on her knees. The reason that he had placed his hands on her knees was so that he could use that as his leverage to force her to part her knees.</p>
<p>Even as he forced her to part her knees, Belle tried to resist, but the young woman was reminded of the fact that Gaston would always be stronger than her because despite her best attempts, it was not long before she was actually forced to part her knees.</p>
<p>“Stop it!” Belle screamed, but the desperation that colored the tone that the young woman had used only caused the smile on the face of the hunter to widen. She only had to see that expression on his face in order to realize that there was no way that he was going to stop, and as that thought entered the forefront of the mind of Belle, terror took hold of the forefront of her mind.</p>
<p>There was no need for Gaston to actually say what he had in store for her, after all, that should be rather obvious.</p>
<p>“Gaston,” Belle suddenly said, and she had altered the tone that she was using in order to approach the problem that she found herself facing from a different direction, “Please, do not do this.”</p>
<p>The smile on the face of the hunter was the only thing that Belle needed to see in order to know that she had failed in what she was planning. As Gaston had not said anything in response to what Belle had said, however, silence descended inside the house instead.</p>
<p>That silence, however, did not last long, because a few moments after Belle had spoken, Gaston removed his hands from her knees, not because he had decided to stop with his plans, but precisely because he had already accomplished the same. Belle told herself that she would close her knees as soon as he removed his hands from them, but apparently, he realized what she was planning because he soon pinned her knees in place by placing his own knees over hers.</p>
<p>At the same time, with his hands now free, he grabbed both of her breasts, and a surprised shriek escaped from the lips of Belle as she felt him squeeze her breasts against the palm of his hands.</p>
<p>To Belle, the clothes that she was wearing did nothing to dampen the warmth exuded by his hands as he gently but steadily increased the pressure with which he was gripping her chest.</p>
<p>“Stop! Stop, please!” Belle screamed, but it was apparent that the sounds that were escaping from the lips of the young woman served only to fuel Gaston. She turned her gaze toward his face and not even she could see the expression that he was wearing, an expression that not even Belle would have made the mistake of labeling as anything other than lust.</p>
<p>The young woman had thought that by acting as if she was submitting to him would spare her, but the expression on his face was all that she needed to see in order to realize that that was actually the last thing that she wanted.</p>
<p>With Gaston so focused on her breast, he was not able to react as Belle suddenly slipped her right leg to the side. A grunt escaped from the lips of Gaston as his knees crashed hard against the floor, but the pain that he must have felt was nothing compared to the pain that Belle was sure he felt a few moments later.</p>
<p>After all, a few moments later, she used her now freed leg to deliver a powerful kick toward the direction of his groin. There was another thing that happened that told Belle that Gaston felt pain and that was the loud scream that escaped from the lips of the hunter a few moments later.</p>
<p>As he screamed, Gaston actually rolled to the side, momentarily freeing Belle who wasted no time to place as much distance between herself and the man who had come to assault her. At that moment, the way to the front door was actually unblocked and Belle threw herself toward the direction of the same. Indeed, she nearly reached the door when she suddenly felt something pulling her back.</p>
<p>Belle needed only a few moments to realize that it was her hair that was pulling her back, and a scream escaped from the lips of the young woman as pain flooded the forefront of her mind even as Gaston used her hair as a makeshift rope to pull her closer toward him.</p>
<p>Once more, Belle was reminded of the difference in strength as he pulled her back, causing ever louder screams to escape from the lips of the young woman. A few moments later, her back was practically leaning against the front of Gaston as the distance between them had shrunk to nothing.</p>
<p>As the distance between the had shrunk to nothing, Gaston finally let go of her hair, but before Belle could resume running away from him, he compelled her to spin on her heels so that a few moments later, she was again facing toward him.</p>
<p>“Now is that not a beautiful sight,” Gaston said.</p>
<p>An angry look appeared on the face of Belle as she raised her hand above her head so that she could slap him. She brought her hand down, but the sound of flesh hitting flesh did not echo around the room because Gaston caught her hand before it could make contact.</p>
<p>Even if her slap had not connected, however, Belle still spoke, “I would see you hang for this, Gaston,” she said, not even bothering to keep the anger out of her voice.</p>
<p>To the surprise of Belle, the man in front of her responded to the threat she had given with an insolent smile, “You would soon be thanking me for teaching you, Belle,” he said before he threw the hand that she was supposed to slap him with to the side.</p>
<p>Of course, because he had let go of her hand, Belle was again able to raise her hand above her head so that she could attempt to slap him once more, but again, Gaston caught the slap before it could connect with his face.</p>
<p>“Stop that,” he said, but even as those words escaped from his lips, the tone that he had used suggested that he did not really care even if Belle were to try again.</p>
<p>Another surprised scream escaped from the lips of Belle a few moments later as he pushed her away from her. The fact that he pushed her away – and toward the direction of the door – should have been something that the young woman would be thankful for, but because she was not warned of what Gaston was going to do, she lost her balance and fell to the floor once more.</p>
<p>The sound of her back hitting the floor was drowned out by the scream that escaped from her lips, though again, the scream was more in surprise than in pain. Belle had not yet recovered from the shock of being pushed before she found Gaston on top of her again.</p>
<p>Another scream escaped from the lips of Belle, but again, the scream was more in surprise than anything. This time, however, the scream was her reaction to Gaston suddenly grabbing the hem of the clothes that she was wearing, and using his superior strength, he pulled hard on it, causing it to tear itself – and the sound of the cloth being destroyed would have echoed around the room if not for the fact that the scream that escaped from the lips of Belle drowned it out – and a few moments later saw Belle lying with her back against the floor and only wearing her underwear.</p>
<p>It was rather obvious that Gaston liked what he was seeing, because a few moments later, she watched him lick his lips even as his face lighted up in reflection of what Belle was sure could only be anticipation.</p>
<p>“Now,” she heard Gaston say a few moments later, “Let us begin this lesson.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gaston pressures Belle into agreeing to marry him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Disney Universe and the Beauty and the Beast Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TWO</strong>
</p>
<p>A faint squirming sound escaped from the lips of the young woman even as she twisted her body from one side to the other in a vain attempt to extricate herself from the place that she had found herself in, yet the only thing that she succeeded in doing as she turned her body from one side to the other was to increase the pressure that she was feeling on her shoulders, and the stress was considerable enough that she was forced to pause from her attempts a few moments after she had began.</p>
<p>In front of her, she could hear whistling sounds – and that was the only thing that she needed to hear in order to know that the person in front of her was having fun – but rather than turn her attention toward that direction, she focused her gaze instead toward the direction of her feet even as they remained firmly planted on the floor.</p>
<p>The floor that Belle found herself staring at a few moments later was familiar to her, after all, it was the same floor that she would clean as part of her daily chores, though that was probably not surprising considering that the place that she was in at that moment was also the place where she would usually share her meals with her father when he is present. In other words, she was in the small dining room of the small house that she shared with her father for as long as she could remember.</p>
<p>Her father, however, was not present, and instead of the man who had raised her, the only other man in the room – and the house – with her was one that she distinctly remembered rejecting just a few hours ago. Evidently, Gaston did not take kindly to her rejecting his marriage proposal, because he had broken into her home, and had placed her into this rather helpless position.</p>
<p>While the soles of the feet of Belle were firmly planted on the floor of the house, it was not as if she could move forward, because she was restrained. The young woman may not be able to see the hemp rope that was keeping her wrist together – because they were behind her – but she could feel the rope as it dug against the skin covering her wrists. That piece of rope, however, was not the one that was putting pressure upon her shoulders; rather, it was another piece of hemp rope.</p>
<p>The second piece of rope was something that Belle could neither see nor feel, because that piece of rope was wrapped not around any part of her body, but around the first piece of rope that was keeping her wrists together. It was, however, that second piece of rope that was keeping the beautiful young woman in place, because it was the second rope that was tied around one of the exposed horizontal beams supporting the ceiling and the roof of the house.</p>
<p>There was no way that Belle could pull that beam down, even if she wanted to.</p>
<p>The beautiful young woman was still wearing the same clothes that she had been wearing when Gaston broke into the house, but no one actually had to tell her with words that the clothes that she was wearing would soon be ripped from her body and she would soon be standing naked, after all, Gaston had already indicated what his plans for her for this evening would be when he molested her just a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>She turned her attention toward the direction of Gaston just in time to see him bend over and pick something from the floor, though because of the positions that they were in, it was impossible for her to see what it was that he had picked up. If she was being honest, however, Belle would have to admit that she was not really interested in what he had picked up as she found herself wondering if things would have been different had she not actually rejected him out of hand.</p>
<p>Belle shook her head – and she had not even bothered to stop herself from physically doing it – a few moments later as she forced herself to return to the present. At the same time that she did so, the young woman admonished herself, because she knew that things would be different if she had not rejected him outright, after all, she had no intention of marrying him, and stringing him along would just make him angrier at her.</p>
<p>Even if she was already in the position that she had found herself in, Belle was still able to see some glimmer of hope, because while it was true that she knew what Gaston was planning, she believed that she could still convince him not to go through with it. Had she stringed him along, then that would have been harder to do.</p>
<p>The beautiful brunette parted her lips with the intention of saying something that she believed would be enough to convince the hunter not to go through with his plans, but she was prevented from saying what she wanted to say by another whistling sound that escaped through the lips of the man who was inside the room with her. The sound – and there was no doubt in her mind that it was a sound of amusement – compelled Belle to pause even as she focused her gaze upon the hunter.</p>
<p>A few moments later, confusion crept up the forefront of the mind of Belle as she saw him holding a metal rod of some sort. The rod was about six feet long and half a foot or so thick, and despite racking her mind for the purpose of the rod, Belle realized that she could not. A few more moments later, however, and the rod that Gaston had produced was the least of her worries as she saw the smile on the face of the hunter.</p>
<p>There was nothing friendly about the smile that Gaston was wearing, indeed, the smile was all that she needed to see in order to realize that she needed to move fast and convince him not to go through with what he was planning to do. Those thoughts were still at the forefront of the mind of the beautiful brunette when she was once more forced to stare at his direction, and this time, the reason was because he had started to walk toward her.</p>
<p>The words that were supposed to come out of the mouth of the restrained young woman at that moment remained at the tip of her tongue, but when she parted her lips and allowed sound to escape from them a few moments later, the words that she formed were different from the words that she had already formulated.</p>
<p>“Don’t do this,” Belle heard herself say, “Please.”</p>
<p>The words may be different from what Belle had intended to say, but she rather belatedly realized that they may still give the same meaning.</p>
<p>When she focused her gaze toward the direction of the face of the hunter, however, she could not help but feel a sense of dread, because in response to the pleading words that have escaped from her lips, the hunter had merely allowed the smile on his face to widen, and without words – just with that smile – he told Belle that he was rather amused by her attempts.</p>
<p>The house that they were in was not really that big, and it took Gaston less than ten seconds – even if he was walking rather slowly – to place herself in front of Belle. Using his right hand – and after he had wrapped the fingers of his left hand around the rod that he had been holding with his right but a few moments before – he forced Belle to focus her attention upon him by grabbing her chin and using that as his leverage.</p>
<p>Belle found herself staring at the eyes of the man who was about to have his way with her, and she could not help but flinch even as a part of her mind shouted at her to use her legs and kick his balls again. The beautiful young brunette was about to do exactly that when she was forced to pause, and the reason for that was because the next thing that she could feel would be the lips of Gaston against her own.</p>
<p>Indeed, she was so surprised by what he had done that she could not help but part her lips a few moments later, though apparently, that was exactly what Gaston wanted her to do as he had no problem taking advantage of her lips parting in order to force his tongue into her mouth. Another few moments passed and Belle could feel this wet tongue licking not only the back of her teeth, but also the sides of her mouth.</p>
<p>Even though she was tied, however, Belle could still use her feet, and a few moments later, her involuntary reaction to Gaston licking the sides of her oral cavity was to bring one of her knees against his groin. It would appear, however, that Gaston was expecting that, as instead of feeling his groin against her knee, Belle felt his right hand – he had removed it from her chin after he had crashed his lips against hers – holding her knee in place.</p>
<p>Belle may not have been able to truly hurt Gaston, but she still succeeded in a certain sense, because the hunter soon ended the kiss. He placed distance between his lips and her own a few moments later, and before Belle could say anything, she heard him speak, “You better get used to that, Belle,” he said.</p>
<p>The words that Belle would have used in response to what the hunter had just said were left hanging because at that moment, Gaston crouched in front of her. A part of the mind of Belle told her that that would be the perfect moment to use her knees again because this time, she could crash her knees against his face, but she was still thinking about what she should do next when she was forced out of the reverie that she had fallen into by the sound of the metal rod that Gaston was carrying hitting the floor.</p>
<p>It was actually a rather miniscule sound, but it was still more than enough to force Belle back to the present. Unfortunately for her, she returned to the present just in time to feel Gaston wrapping something against one of her ankles.</p>
<p>“We would not want you to cross your legs now, would we?” he asked rhetorically.</p>
<p>It was a rhetorical question because Belle was not sure how she should respond to the same, and indeed, she was still thinking of how to reply to it when she felt him give the exact same treatment to her other ankle. The beautiful young brunette was about to ask him what he was doing when she was suddenly forced to scream as she felt him push her ankles as far apart from each other as possible.</p>
<p>“What....?” she began.</p>
<p>At that moment, Belle heard two clicking sounds in quick succession, followed by the sensation of Gaston removing his hands from her ankles. Naturally, the first thing that Belle did when she realized that he was no longer holding them away from each other was to try to close her ankles together again, only to find that she was actually unable to do that.</p>
<p>Gaston was more than happy to tell her why that is the case.</p>
<p>“We would not want you to close your legs now, don’t we?” he asked with a smile on his face at the same time that he brought himself back up to his full height. Belle found herself staring at his face again but before she could say anything, he added, “This is called a spreader bar.”</p>
<p>Belle fought the urge to comment – and the comment would have been a snarky one – even as she resumed her attempts to close her thighs together. Her attempts to do, however, only caused the smile that was on the face of Gaston to widen even more, and she could not help but gasp a few moments later as she felt his hand against her thigh, for while her thigh was still covered by the skirt of the clothes that she was wearing, the feeling of his hands against that part of her body was more than enough to remind Belle of his intentions.</p>
<p>“Now,” she heard him speak again as he removed his hands from her thighs. She could only stare at him as she turned her attention away from her, and her eyes widened a few more moments later because he actually walked away from her.</p>
<p>Not even for an instant, however, did Belle allow herself to hope that he was actually leaving, even if that was exactly what she wanted him to do at that moment. She was still thinking about that when the sound of something whirling through the air forced her to return to the present, and she turned her attention toward the direction of the sound just in time to see Gaston holding something.</p>
<p>The smile had returned on the face of Gaston, though she was not sure if it was the result of his realization that she was looking at him, or if it was because of something else. In the end, it really did not matter, as a few moments later, the hunter suddenly introduced that implement that he was holding.</p>
<p>“This is called a flogger,” he said, “Gentlemen in the city use this to discipline their wives.”</p>
<p>The eyes of Belle narrowed and anger flooded her being as she understood the implication of the words that the hunter had used. If he intended to use that on her, then even now, Gaston still thinks that she is going to be his wife. Belle parted her lips to deny that, but before she could push the words out, the hunter lashed out, and the only sound that escaped from the lips of Belle was a scream.</p>
<p>“Ah!” the scream that escaped from her lips was loud enough that it actually drowned out the sound of the flogger hitting her flesh, and the loud scream also testified to the pain that Belle felt when the business end of the flogger landed against her stomach. She turned her attention slightly toward her mid-section, and she could see that some of the threads of the clothes that she was wearing – specifically the one covering the spot where the flogger had landed – had been torn.</p>
<p>Gaston must have realized what she was thinking about at that moment, because a few moments later, the hunter said, “Ah yes, this is a rather special flogger,” he paused and Belle got the distinct impression that he was pausing for effect.</p>
<p>She would have said something – and thus, ruin the plans of the hunter – but before she could even part her lips, Gaston added, “This one would tear through your clothes,” and as if to emphasize that he meant business, the hunter lashed out with the flogger again, causing Belle to scream as signals of pain that came from the direction of her thighs flooded the forefront of her mind.</p>
<p> Somehow, Belle was able to find her voice at that moment, “Gaston, please,” she forced the words out of her mouth but moments after her latest scream had escaped from it. The beautiful brunette would have continued to beg him if not for the fact that, a few moments later, another scream escaped from her lips as the hunter landed another lash on her body, and this time, he targeted her shoulders.</p>
<p>“I think,” the voice of the hunter forced Belle back to the present, and she turned her gaze toward him just for her to see a smile – and again, there was nothing friendly about the smile, but at the same time, it was not a lecherous one, indeed, if she was being honest, Belle would have to admit that the smile that he was wearing at that moment was one akin to that worn by a madman – on his face.</p>
<p>Even if Belle had wanted to say something at that moment, she was prevented from doing so as Gaston added, “You should apologize to me, Belle.”</p>
<p>She would readily admit that she was not sure what it is that she should be apologizing to him for, just as she would readily admit that she does not want to. At the same time that that thought entered the forefront of her mind, however, the beautiful brunette turned her gaze toward the direction of the flogger that he was holding, and the mere sight of the same was enough to tell Belle that perhaps doing as he demanded would be best.</p>
<p>Before she could decide, however, another scream escaped from her lips as the sensation of pain once more filled her mind. This time, Gaston landed the business end of the flogger against her breasts, and the sensation of pain was far more potent than before.</p>
<p>Perhaps Gaston was of the opinion that the scream that escaped from the lips of Belle was not loud enough, or perhaps it was because of something else, but a few moments later, he delivered another lash with the flogger upon the breasts of Belle, causing another scream to escape from the lips of the beautiful young brunette.</p>
<p>“Please...,” she whimpered a few moments later. At that moment, Belle was already asking for something, but since she was not asking for his forgiveness, he delivered another blow, and once more, he made sure that the business end of the flogger landed upon the cloth-covered breasts of Belle.</p>
<p>“Ah!” the loud scream that escaped from the lips of Belle was accompanied by torn pieces of the bodice of the dress that she was wearing raining down on the floor. While the lashes that Gaston had landed on her mounds had not actually caused her breast to be exposed, Belle had no doubt that they would soon be, and as if to provide her with proof that that was the case, another scream escaped from her lips as the hunter landed two more lashes in quick succession against the part of her body.</p>
<p>“Gaston, please, stop,” Belle tried, only for another scream to escape from her lips as the flogger landed on the top part of her breasts. That time, she could actually hear the sound of cloth being ripped, though whether it was because she heard the actual sound or if it was because she was imagining things, Belle could not be sure.</p>
<p>“Then you should be asking for forgiveness from me, darling,” the hunter said. The rather easy tone that he had used to deliver those words to Belle told her that he was having fun, though there was actually no need for Belle to hear him speak in order for her to know that that was the case, after all, he was stripping her with that flogger.</p>
<p>More screams escaped from the lips of Belle as more lashes landed on her chest in quick succession, and the young brunette had actually lost count of the number of times that the flogger had landed on them within moments of the hunter delivering those lashes in quick succession. When the lashing ending, Belle was breathing heavily even as she tried to catch her breath, and because she was so focused on what she was doing, it took her another few moments before she realized that her breasts were actually exposed.</p>
<p>As if to provide her with another reminder that that was the case, she soon felt the pad of the thumb and index finger of Gaston against the nipples capping her breasts, and as he played with her sensitive pink knobs, Belle could feel them getting harder. Another few moments passed before she heard Gaston speak, “These would provide a fine meal to any kid,” he said.</p>
<p>She saw him turn his full gaze upon her and she could see the wide smile that appeared on his face. The next words that escaped from his lips provided Belle with a clue as to what it was that he was demanding that she apologize for, “and sometimes,” Gaston said, “for their father as well.”</p>
<p>Even if Belle had already realized that the hunter was demanding that she apologized for her rejecting his marriage proposal, Belle did not actually act on it right away as she found herself staring at him. The last words that escaped from his lips told the beautiful brunette that he intended to have kids with her, and that he intended to partake of her breast milk when she begins producing the same, most likely directly from her breasts.</p>
<p>She heard him grunt a few moments later, and that was more than enough to force her out of her reverie. The fact that she had returned to the present just because of that grunt meant that she was already back to the present as he suddenly grabbed her breasts with both of his hands, and this time, his skin was directly in contact with her own. She would have protested, but at the same time that she parted her lips, Gaston suddenly squeezed her breasts in between the palm of his hands.</p>
<p>“Stop, stop, please, stop,” Belle tried to plea.</p>
<p>“I won’t,” the hunter replied, “until you say sorry to me.”</p>
<p>Belle honestly did not want to apologize, but at the same time, she knew that she had no choice in the matter, which was why a few moments later, the beautiful brunette finally forced herself to do exactly as the man in front of her had demanded.</p>
<p>“Please, Gaston,” she began, and much as she tried to sound as if she was truly apologetic, she could not hide the tone that suggested to anyone who would have been listening at that moment that she was just being forced to do this, “I am sorry, please,” and because the hunter acted as if he had not even heard her, the beautiful brunette forced herself to add a few moments later, “I am sorry for rejecting your marriage proposal, please.”</p>
<p>Belle was given an indication that that was exactly what the hunter wanted to hear from her a few moments later when he removed his hand from her breasts. Belle would have sighed in relief at that moment, but before she could do so, she felt his hand against her chin again. Once more, she felt him use that hand as his leverage to force her to look at him, before he once more crashed his lips against her own.</p>
<p>This time, the kiss lasted for only the briefest moment, and Belle would have to admit that she had not even realized that he had kissed her until a few moments after he had removed his lips from hers.</p>
<p>There was a sense of excitement – it actually reminded Belle of a child – in the voice of Gaston as she heard him ask a few moments later, “Then, you will marry me?” he asked.</p>
<p>Belle did not reply right away as she asked herself how he had made that leap. The fact that she was not saying anything, however, did not sit well with Gaston, because a few moments later, she felt his hands against her breasts again. Even before he started to squeeze her mounds in between the palm of his hands, Belle understood that that was what the hunter was about to do, and because she did not want to experience that again, a few moments later, the beautiful brunette forced herself to agree to what Gaston had said.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Belle forced herself to say the word, but when Gaston did not move his hands, she added, “Yes, yes, I will marry you.”</p>
<p>Gaston may have stopped increasing the pressure with which he was squeezing her breasts in between the palm of his hands in response to what Belle had just said, but it did not mean that he removed his hands from her chest, and that told Belle that he was not done interrogating her. It also told her that, if she did not want to feel him squeezing her breasts again, then she should give the correct answer to whatever question it was that he was about to ask.</p>
<p>“Why?” she heard him ask a few moments later. The question caused a confused expression to appear on the pretty face of Belle, but before she could say anything about the expression that had appeared on her face, the hunter added, “Why do you want to marry me?”</p>
<p>If she was being honest, Belle would have to admit that she was sorely tempted to tell him that she did not want to marry him, and that the only reason that she had given the answer that she had given was because she was forced to. Of course, at the same time that the urge to say that had entered the forefront of her mind, another thought also entered that same portion of her brain, and that was the realization that if she were to do as she wanted to do, then he would hurt her even more.</p>
<p>Indeed, when she failed to respond right away to the question that Gaston had asked, she felt him suddenly squeeze one of her breasts, and that was more than enough to force Belle back to the present, at the same time that it told her that she should answer the question, and the only answer that she could think of at that moment was also an answer that she would rather not give him.</p>
<p>The young woman, of course, knew that she had no choice but to say the dreaded words.</p>
<p>“I want to marry you because I love you,” Belle said. If there was anybody else in the house with them at that moment, that person would have been able to tell that Belle was just forcing herself to say those words, and that person would not even have the need to see that the young woman was restrained in order to realize that because one only had to hear the tone that she had used to say that in order to confirm it.</p>
<p>The fact that Gaston had not squeezed her breasts in response to the way that she had answered him told Belle that he found it acceptable, yet at the same time, he was also waiting for her to say something else, and Belle got that impression because the hunter did not remove his hand from over her breasts.</p>
<p>Belle would readily admit that she does not know what else it was that Gaston wanted to hear from her, after all, those humiliating words that she had forced out of her mouth should have been more than enough, but a few moments later, she got confirmation that Gaston was indeed waiting for her to add when she felt him suddenly increase the pressure with which he was holding onto her mounds.</p>
<p>“Please, my love,” Belle said a few moments later, “I cannot imagine a life without you, please.”</p>
<p>She heard him laughing a few moments later, and the sound of his amusement did nothing but increase the humiliation that Belle felt at that moment. She could not even find consolation in the fact that he had finally removed his hand from her chest, but then again, perhaps the reason for that was because before she even realized that he had done that, he was addressing her again, “How many kids do you want?” he asked her.</p>
<p>Belle visibly swallowed in response to that question, but fortunately, it seemed that Gaston either did not notice or did not care because he made no comment about it. Belle, however, was sure that he was waiting for her to answer the question that he had asked, which was why, a few moments later, she forced herself to answer the question, “Whatever number makes you happy, husband,” she replied.</p>
<p>The amused laughter that escaped from the lips of Gaston at that moment was loud and it caused the sense of humiliation that Belle was feeling to intensify. Indeed, she was so lost in the humiliation that she was giving herself that she nearly missed the next few words that escaped from the lips of Gaston a few moments later.</p>
<p>“You do know how to make children, don’t you, Belle?” he asked in a mocking tone.</p>
<p>Despite the pain that she knew she would be given if she were to answer the question wrongly, Belle could not actually bring herself to verbally reply to the question, which was why she was only able to force herself to nod. Again, however, it would appear that Gaston did not mind, because he said nothing about it.</p>
<p>“Sometimes, however, I would just want to fuck you for my enjoyment,” the hunter suddenly said. She saw him turn his gaze at her, and she could tell how serious he was from the expression that was on his face as he asked, “Would you do that for me, Belle? Would you allow me to fuck you whenever and however I want just because I want to?”</p>
<p>The urge to shake her head and curse at him – and to kick him in the balls at the same time – was overwhelming, but Belle forced herself to not do anything as she nodded. This time, however, it would appear that Gaston actually wanted to hear her speak, because he just stared at her without saying anything.</p>
<p>Belle could not be sure when and how she realized that she should verbally reply to the question, what she does know is that a few moments later, she nodded as she forced herself to say, “Of course, husband, I would do anything that you want me to do.”</p>
<p>Once more, amused laugher escaped from the lips of Gaston, and before Belle could do anything, she watched as he opened the zipper of the pants that he was wearing, before he inserted his hand into it so that he could retrieve his manhood from the confines of the same. Her eyes widened at the sight of his half-erect cock, and she would have actually turned his attention away from it when she heard a warning from Gaston.</p>
<p>“Look at it,” he demanded from her. Belle forced herself to just stare at the half-erect piece of meat that she knew would soon be forced into her body, but before she could say anything, she heard him ask, “Is this your first time seeing one?”</p>
<p>Belle did not know how she should answer that question, but fortunately, it would appear that Gaston was not really interested in learning what her answer would be, as a few moments later, he added, “You would soon be very familiar with it,” before he let out a chuckle as he added, “Maybe even a few others.”</p>
<p>The eyes of Belle widened as she understood the implication of those last few words, and her lips parted before she could stop herself with the intention of cursing at him. She was actually spared from the punishment that she would have been given if she had cursed at him by Gaston himself, because at that moment, he spoke, “You would do that for me too, won’t you, my sweet?” he asked, “You’d allow any man I ask you to fuck you, won’t you?”</p>
<p>Once more, the urge to shake her head was overwhelming, but still, Belle nodded, “Yes, my Love,” she replied, “I would do anything to please you.”</p>
<p>Silence descended inside the house as Gaston walked forward, but rather than stopping in front of Belle, he actually walked pass her. A few moments later, she felt the pressure on her shoulders easing as the rope that connected the restraints around her wrist with the beam of the house slacken, but it would appear that that rope had not actually been removed.</p>
<p>The effect of the rope wrapped around the restraints around her wrists, however, was that she was actually able to kneel – it was not that easy, with her knees kept far apart from each other by the spreader bar in between her ankles – a few moments later. Even if Belle did not want to kneel, she found herself with no choice but to kneel, because Gaston pushed her into that position from behind after he had slackened off the second rope.</p>
<p>Belle realized what the reason for him forcing her into that position a few moments later, and her first clue was when he suddenly placed himself in front of her. The fact that she was on her knees meant that her face was level with his groin, and she soon found herself staring at his half-erect manhood.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and kiss it,” Gaston said, “that is the cock of your husband, the man you would serve for the rest of your life.”</p>
<p>Belle hesitated briefly, but that brief hesitation was apparently more than enough to disappoint Gaston, because a few moments later, she felt him grab a fistful of her hair, and he used that as his leverage in order to force her face closer toward his half-erect manhood.</p>
<p>“Please, my love, please, I would kiss it, please,” Belle tried to beg him, but it would appear that it was all for naught, because he did not let go of her, and indeed, even as she felt the tip of her nose make contact with the tip of his cock, Gaston was still holding onto her hair.</p>
<p>“Go ahead,” Gaston said.</p>
<p>For a few moments, Belle did not do anything because she was not sure what it was that she was supposed to do, but then she remembered what she had promised him, so a few moments later, she closed her eyes even as she forced herself to plant a kiss on the tip of his cock.</p>
<p>The kiss was light and fast, and she quickly placed distance between her lips and the bulbous tip of his manhood before she turned her attention toward his face. She would have to admit that the relief that she felt when she saw the smile on his face – as that indicated to her that he was pleased with what she had done – nearly caused her to sigh in relief, but before she could do so, she stopped herself.</p>
<p>In that regard, Gaston was able to provide her with assistance again, because at that moment, the hunter spoke once more, “In the future,” he said, “this would be part of your proper greeting whenever I return from work.”</p>
<p>Belle flinched at that moment, but again, Gaston either did not see it or he just ignored it. Had she been willing to lay odds, the beautiful brunette would have said that it was the latter, as it would appear that he was not yet done telling her what she should do in the future.</p>
<p>“Whenever I would fuck you, my sweet,” he began, “it would be in your best interest to make sure that my cock is slick and wet,” and without warning, he once more used that fistful of her hair that he had grabbed with his hand – and by so doing, she was reminded that he was still holding onto her hair – to compel Belle to once more placed her face as close as possible toward his cock.</p>
<p>Belle felt her lips make contact with the tip of his manhood a few moments later, but this time, he was not going to be satisfied with just a kiss, because he continued to compel her until she was forced to part her lips. The moment that Belle parted her lips, his half-erect cock crossed the threshold marked by those same lips and for the first time in her life, the beautiful young brunette felt what it was like to have a cock in her mouth.</p>
<p>“Move your head forward and back, my sweet,” Gaston said, but he did not actually wait for her to do that because he once more used his hand over her head in order to pull and push the face of Belle, compelling her to run her lips forward and back against the shaft of his half-erect cock, “You just want to coat my cock with your saliva so that it would be slick and wet when it goes into your cunt.”</p>
<p>Belle did not want to have anything to do with his cock, but of course, she could not actually say that, even if she could actually speak. At that moment, of course, she actually could not say anything because her mouth was stuffed with his cock, and she could feel her cheeks bulging and deflating in time to him pushing his cock in and out of her mouth.</p>
<p>Even when he finally removed his cock from her mouth a few moments later, Belle did not feel any sense of relief, after all, she was quick to realize that the reason why he had removed his piece of meat from her mouth was because it was time for him to take her in her most important hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gaston makes Belle his.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Disney Universe and the Beauty and the Beast Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THREE</strong>
</p><p>She stared at the face of the man in front of her at the same time that she tried to keep the expression on her face as neutral as possible. It was not an easy task, because at that moment, the only thing that the pretty brunette wanted to do was to glare at the man in front of her, but at the same time, she knew that doing that would not be good for her as he would take that as an excuse to hurt her even more than he already have.</p><p>The beautiful young woman fought the urge to hiss as she realized that he actually does not need a reason to hurt her – after all, he never had a reason to before – but she was still not going to give him any excuses.</p><p>At the same time that Belle kept her face neutral and staring at the face of Gaston, she reminded herself that the only reason that she was forcing herself to stare at him was because she did not want to turn her attention somewhere else. At that point in time, the only acceptable direction that she could turn her gaze to would be his face even if doing so meant that she found herself looking at the lecherous smile that he was wearing.</p><p>Belle did not want to turn her attention to either side of Gaston as that would remind her of the fact that she was kneeling in the middle of the house that she shared with her father, awaiting her fate in the hands of this boorish monster in front of him, and tried as she might to ignore it, she could not actually chase away the knowledge of what was about to happen to her from the forefront of her mind.</p><p>The beautiful young woman also did not want to turn her attention toward the floor because it would have that same effect, and besides, she realized that he would not like it if he were to do that because she would be turning her attention away from him. If she were to turn her attention to that which was beyond where Gaston was standing, she could probably excuse herself by claiming that she was actually looking at him, but there was no way that she could make that same excuse if she were to turn her attention toward the floor.</p><p>Indeed, as Belle remained in the stressful position that she was in at that moment, she realized that there is only one direction that she could turn her attention toward that was unlikely to raise the ire of the monster in front of her, but turning her attention toward that direction was something that Belle does not want to do. She would rather stare at the lecherous smile that was on the face of Gaston rather than turn her attention toward that direction, because the only other direction that she realized she could turn her attention toward would be his groin and his erect cock.</p><p>As that thought entered the forefront of the mind of Belle, a groan escaped from her lips. It appeared, however, that the monster in front of her had not heard the sound – or he probably just ignored it – as he made no sound in reaction to it. The beautiful young woman did note that the smile that the monster was wearing widened a bit, and while she could not be sure if that was actually the case, to Belle, it felt as if that was his reaction to the sound that escaped from the lips of the young woman.</p><p>Despite the back of her mind telling her that she should keep her gaze focused on the face of the monster in front of her, Belle found herself unable to stare at the lecherous grin that he was wearing a few moments later. She turned her gaze away, but because she knew that it would be the only direction that she could stare at – that she would not be punished, at least – she was forced to focus her attention toward the direction of the groin of the monster in front of her, and she cringed at the sight of his manhood even as she found herself staring at it.</p><p>A terrified look crossed the features of Belle a few moments later, but if she was being honest, the beautiful young woman would have to admit that the reason for the terrified expression on her face was not merely because of the sight of the manhood of the monster in front of her. It was actually the reminder that the cock had been in her mouth that terrified the young woman, and the reason why she was reminded of where that cock had just been was because she could still her saliva clinging onto the skin covering the shaft of his cock.</p><p>As terrifying as it was for Belle to see the cock that had just been in her mouth, the terror that she felt increased ten-fold a few moments later as a voice at the back of her head – which she almost instantly recognized as her own – suddenly pointed out that the reason why Gaston demanded that she take the cock in her mouth was so that it would be slick when he forces the same into her most intimate of parts.</p><p>Belle flinched at that moment, and the amused laughter that escaped from the lips of the monster in front of her – which, undoubtedly, was his reaction to what Belle had just done – tore her out of the reverie that she had not even realized she had fallen into until the moment that she was forced out of the same.</p><p>As if the amused laughter that escaped from his lips was not enough, however, at that moment, Gaston took a single step forward. Belle, who was already out of the reverie, reacted to the same by turning her gaze back toward his face, though she merely had to stare for the briefest moment before she instantly regretted what he had done as the first thing that she noticed when she fixed her gaze upon his visage was that the smile on his face had widened even more.</p><p>The reaction of Belle was involuntary because no matter how terrified and desperate she was at that moment, the beautiful brunette knew that she would not actually be able to place distance between herself and the monster that was slowly and deliberately approaching her. Even so, she felt her body move a few moments later and that was exactly what her body was trying to do, placing distance between herself and the monster who was approaching her.</p><p>A pained sound escaped from the lips of Belle a few moments later, but that sound was actually drowned out by the sound of her body hitting the floor as she fell to the side. Belle tried to ignore the pain, and in that particular endeavor, she was actually successful, but then again, that was because in reaction to the rather pathetic attempts of Belle, the amused laughter of Gaston continued.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do it that way?” he suddenly asked, but the tone with which he had asked that question was the only thing that Belle needed to hear in order to know that he was just teasing her. Belle would have said something in reply, but even as she parted her lips so that she could push the words that she wanted to say, she was cut off by the monster as he continued, “I mean, I was planning on carrying you to your bed, but if you want me to do it here, then I would be happy to oblige.”</p><p>Belle felt her eyes widening even as she interpreted the implication of the words that the monster in front of her had said. She turned her attention toward the direction of her bedroom and for one reason or another, she actually felt no small amount of relief when she saw that the door to the same was closed, and she quickly returned her gaze back toward the monster in front of her for fear that if he were to realize that she was looking at the direction of her bedroom, he would not only realize that he had an excuse to punish her, but also that that was her bedroom.</p><p>The beautiful brunette knew that she was about to be violated, but the mere thought of her violation happening on her own bed was something that made Belle cringe and she does not want it to happen.</p><p>She was forced back to the present a few moments later as she felt Gaston grab one of her shoulders, and he used that as his leverage to move her into the position that he evidently wanted her to be in. It was a position that saw the back of Belle against the surface of the floor, and even as she found herself staring at the ceiling of the house, she felt the monster in front of her remove the cuffs that he had placed around her ankles.</p><p>Once those cuffs had been removed, Belle got the chance to close her knees together, and by so doing, she was able to use her thigh to cover her most intimate of parts, or at least, to a certain extent. That, however, was the wrong thing to do in the face of the monster who was in the house with her, and Gaston easily advertise the displeasure that was his reaction to her actions.</p><p>Fortunately, he appears to be content with just using words rather than actually punishing her for it, “Open it,” he demanded a few moments later. There was no need for him to add any other additional words because Belle had instantly realized what it was that he was demanding of her.</p><p>Just because she was easily able to realize his demand, however, does not mean that she was happy with obeying the same, and that was the reason why she hesitated to obey. If she was being honest, the beautiful young brunette would have to admit that she would have preferred to stall a bit more, but by chance, she turned her attention toward the face of Gaston at that moment, and she had to fight the urge to cringe when she saw the expression that he was wearing.</p><p>Belle could not actually think of any word that she could use in order to describe the expression that he was wearing, but it was still far more than enough to tell the young brunette that it would be in her better interest to obey the order that he had given her, and so, a few moments later, she did exactly as Gaston had ordered her to, revealing to the monster the slit in between the lips of her womanhood, though it was not as if this was his first time seeing it.</p><p>“Beautiful,” the monster commented under his breath a few moments later. While those words were obviously meant only for himself, it was also obvious that he did not mind the fact that Belle could hear, indeed, there was a part of Belle that realized that he wanted her to hear, though before she could do anything about it, she was forced to keep her attention focused upon the monster in front of her as he once more took a single slow but deliberate step toward her.</p><p>Unsure of what she could do in order to protect herself, Belle found herself just staring at him, and by the time that she realized that she should be doing something, the monster was already kneeling in front of her, and he had made sure that he had plopped himself in between her knees, preventing her from bring them together again if she wanted to.</p><p>“Ah,” the moan that escaped from the lips of Belle a few moments later was an involuntary one, but it was still a moan of protest. The catalyst for that particular moan was because at that moment, the monster placed the pad of his right index finger against the slit in between the lips of the womanhood of Belle.</p><p>Despite the fact that the moan that escaped from her lips was one of protest – and she knew that he was aware that it was one of protest – Gaston chose to interpret it differently, and even as he began to move his finger up and down against the slit in between the lips of her womanhood, Belle heard him speak, “I know that you are looking forward to having my cock in between these lips, but we have to go over a few other things,” he said.</p><p>Belle parted her lips to say something, but once more, before she could say the words that she wanted to say, the monster cut her off, “First,” Gaston said, forcing Belle to close her lips again, “You must remember that having my cock inside of you is a privilege, hence, you must beg for it.”</p><p>The expression that she saw on his face was the only thing that she needed to see in order to understand that he was not joking when he said that. Still, the pretty brunette found herself staring at him for a good five seconds or so, and she knew that the expression that she was wearing on her face at that moment reflected the question that she dare not actually say out loud for fear of offending him.</p><p>In reaction to the expression that Belle was wearing, the smile that was on the face of Gaston widened again, and that was the only reaction that Belle needed to see in order to know that he was not joking around. That smile also told her that she should be begging him at that moment, and it actually made Belle see red in anger.</p><p>The anger that she was feeling was enough to cause her to actually shake her head, but that was the wrong reaction, and she was made aware of that a few moments later even as the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room and the sensation of pain flooded the forefront of her mind. It took her just a second to realize that the monster that was kneeling in front of her had slapped one of her breasts.</p><p>As soon as she had recovered from the blow, she fixed her gaze upon Gaston with the intention of upbraiding him and cursing at him, but even before the words could escape from her mouth – indeed, she just had to glance at him once – the anger that she felt died down, replaced instead by fear in reaction to the expression on the face of the monster in front of her.</p><p>There was another reason why Belle cut herself off from saying those angry words that was about to escape from her lips, and that was because it was not only the angry expression on the face of Gaston that she saw, rather, she also saw that his hand was raised above his head, and it was rather obvious to the helpless young brunette that he intended to bring that hand down against her body.</p><p>The fact that he was yet to do so, Belle realized, was because he was waiting for her to say something wrong.</p><p>Those upbraiding words and the curses that were supposed to escape from the lips of Belle did not actually escape from her lips. Instead, the next sounds that escaped from the lips of the beautiful brunette were pleading words, “Please,” she said.</p><p>Even someone who had not known Belle before would have concluded that the beautiful young woman was merely forcing herself to say the words that have just escaped from her lips just from the tone that she was using, and when Belle spoke again a few moments later, the tone that she was using had not actually changed, “please, please.”</p><p>“Please, what, Belle?” in contrast, the tone that Gaston was using when he asked that question was a teasing one, and it was obvious that he was having fun with the dilemma that he was putting her through. It was also rather obvious, however, that he is not one who has a long patience, because a few moments later, he asked Belle, “Please what, cunt?”</p><p>Belle visibly swallowed in response to the question, but whether or not Gaston noticed her reaction, she could not be sure because he did not actually say anything about it. She watched as his lips parted again, and she was sure that he was not going to be content with just asking a question this time – her eyes darted toward where his hands are just to make sure that he was not raising them again – so before he could fully part his lips, Belle forced herself to speak, “Please fuck me,” she said.</p><p>The smile that appeared on the face of the monster in front of her told Belle that that was the correct thing to say, so, despite herself – and at the same time, she ignored all the blood rushing to her face as she humiliated herself – she forced herself to beg him again, “Please fuck me,” she repeated.</p><p>His response to the request that Belle forced herself to ask for was another demand, “Address me properly,” he demanded, and in response to that demand, a confused expression appeared on the pretty face of Belle. The monster had his attention turned toward her, however, because a few moments after that confused expression appeared on the face of Belle, Gaston added, “I will be your husband, Belle, but at the same time, I would also be your lord and master,” he raised his hand above his head forcing Belle to quickly close her eyes as she thought that he was about to slap her again.</p><p>The blow, however, did not come, and when Belle hesitantly opened her eyes a few moments later, she could see that his hand was still raised above his head. She turned her attention toward the face of the monster in front of her, and she only had to see the expression that he was wearing in order to know that he was not joking around.</p><p>A few seconds after she had fixed her gaze upon him, she heard him renew his demands, “Address me properly, cunt,” he said.</p><p>Once more, Belle visibly swallowed, but again, it would appear that Gaston had either not noticed or had deliberately ignored it. Of course, he had an incentive for ignoring the reaction on the part of the helpless woman in front of him, after all, at that moment, Belle actually parted her lips.</p><p>“Please, Master,” she said, and once more, the tone that she was using made it obvious that she was just forcing herself to speak, “Please fuck me, Master.’</p><p>Even Belle was surprised by the sense of relief that she felt when she saw the smile that appeared on the face of the monster in front of her, but the next reaction on the part of Gaston was not what she expected, after all, the monster reacted to the request by removing his finger from over the slit in between the lips of her womanhood.</p><p>Belle knew better than to feel a sense of relief in reaction to what he had done, and a few moments later, she was proven correct, because a few moments later, she watched as he used the hand that that finger was attached to as his leverage to position the tip of his erect manhood against the entrance to her most intimate of parts.</p><p>The sensation of the bulbous tip of his cock against the slit in between the lips of her womanhood caused the eyes of Belle to widen as she realized that that this was really happening, and it awakened a sense of resistance in her that caused her to squirm a few moments later even as she tried to close her knees and push herself away from the monster who was about to violate her.</p><p>Gaston, it would appear, was waiting for her to do exactly that, because he suddenly placed both of his hands on her shoulders and he used that as his leverage to prevent her from squirming away from him. As for her attempt o close her knees in order to use her thighs to cover her cunt, that was an attempt that was failed from the very beginning as the body of Gaston was in the middle of her knees, preventing her from doing what she wanted to do.</p><p>A few moments later, he moved from his kneeling position, and Belle could do nothing but grunt in pain even as he felt him place herself on top of her, pinning her against the floor even as she tried – in vain – to push him off of her. Her attempts to push him off did not even register to the monster, or at least, that was the impression that Belle got, because Gaston did not even comment on it.</p><p>“Remember,” the single word that escaped from the lips of Gaston made Belle turn her complete attention toward his face, though she simply had to look at it once to make her cringe and regret the fact that she had turned her gaze toward him. Before she could say anything, however, the monster added, “you asked for this.”</p><p>At that moment, she felt him thrust his hips forward, pushing the bulbous tip of his cock against the entrance to her most intimate of parts. The eyes of Belle widened as she felt the pressure, but before she could even think about it, the pressure lessened as she felt the lips of her womanhood opening in order to allow the invading cock passage into her vaginal canal.</p><p>Despite the force that Gaston had used to push his cock forward, when he paused in order to regain his bearings a few moments later, Belle could feel that it was only the tip of his cock that had actually entered her. She would have to admit that it gave her a sense of hope, as perhaps Gaston had realized that what he was about to do was a crime, but the sense of hope that Belle felt died a few moments after she had first felt it.</p><p>The reason for that was not because Gaston once more pushed his cock into her most intimate of parts, rather, it was because at that moment, she felt him remove his hands from her shoulders and a second later, she felt those hands against her breasts.</p><p>“Ah...,” the protesting sound that escaped from the lips of the beautiful brunette was the only reaction that she allowed herself to have as she felt him grab both of her breasts, and a louder – and more urgent – moan escaped from her lips a few moments later as she felt him increase the pressure with which he was holding her breasts. He might not say anything at that moment, but to Belle, it felt as if he intended to squeeze her breasts in between the palm of his hands again.</p><p>Fortunately, he stopped what he was doing a few moments later, though before Belle could allow herself a sense of relief in response to that, she heard a grunt escape from his lips, and the curiosity that she may developed as she wondered where that grunt came from was placed on one corner of her mind even as another scream – the loudest one so far – escaped from the lips of the beautiful brunette.</p><p>This time, the reason for the scream was because she felt the walls of her most intimate of parts expanding, and for the first time in her life, the sensation of having something inside her most intimate of parts flooded the forefront of the mind of Belle. That that thing which was now forcing itself pass the lips of her womanhood and into her vaginal canal was hard, warm, and twitching did not help matters from the viewpoint of Belle, and a few moments later, she was once more visibly trying to place distance between herself and the monster whose cock was trying bury itself as deep as possible inside her.</p><p>Belle got the impression that she may have been successful, because a few moments after she had began, she felt the cock inside her flower moving, but rather than trying to bury itself as deep as possible inside her, she felt that it was actually moving the opposite direction as Gaston began to pull the shaft of his manhood out of her vaginal canal.</p><p>The beautiful brunette actually let out a sigh of relief when she felt that happen, but then, a few moments later, her eyes widened once more even as renewed signals of pain flooded the forefront of her mind, and this time, the sensation that she was feeling was so overwhelming that no sound actually escaped from her lips because, at that moment, the entirety of her world had descended into so much pain that everything about her was so focused on keeping that pain in check.</p><p>That silence, however, was not going to last long, and the shrill scream that escaped from the lips of Belle at that moment was so loud she was surprised that the glasses near her had not shattered because of it.</p><p>As loud as the scream that escaped from the lips of Belle may have been, however, it was not loud enough to drown out the words that escaped from the lips of Gaston a few moments later.</p><p>“Now you are a woman, Belle,” she head Gaston claim a few moments later, and that was followed by laughter – and Belle would have had no problem classifying the laughter that escaped from his lips as an insane laugh – that echoed around the house. The monster whose cock was buried in her most intimate of parts stopped laughing a few moments later, but only so that he could continue to speak, “most importantly, now you are my woman.”</p><p>She did not say anything even as she felt him move his cock. Again, she felt him pulling out of her but by now, she had realized that that was not a cause for relief, because the only reason that he was pulling his cock out of the tight canal of her womanhood was so that he could push himself back into her, and that was exactly what happened a few moments later.</p><p>“Ah...,” the moan that escaped from the lips of Belle a few moments later was the only reaction that she allowed herself to have even as she felt his cock enter her most intimate of parts once more. She felt the walls of her womanhood expand once more in order to accommodate his cock even as the sensation of being filled once more flooded her mind.</p><p>“So?” she heard Gaston ask a few moments later and she felt him removing the shaft of his cock out of her most intimate of parts again, but once more, this was only so that he could have enough leverage to make his next movement – pushing his cock back into her – as painful as possible for Belle.</p><p>The young brunette grunted in pain, and at the same time that that sound to escape from her lips, she heard Gaston suddenly ask her, “Is this not fun for you as well, cunt?”</p><p>For a brief moment – and despite the pain that she was feeling at that moment – Belle wanted to reply in the negative. She did not do that, however, because she knew that that was not the answer that Gaston wanted to hear from her, and instead, she forced herself to nod a few moments later.</p><p>“Yes...ah...yes, Master,” she said. Another grunt escape from her lips as the monster once more thrust his cock into her most intimate of parts, “Yes, Master, I am having fun as well, Master.”</p><p>She heard him laugh a few moments later before she felt him remove both of his hands from her breasts. Belle did not even allow herself to feel relief in response to what he had done and she kept her eyes on his hands until they moved to a position that made it impossible for her to see them. Exactly where his hands went was a mystery that was solved a few moments later, because at that moment, she saw the same finger that he had used to touch the slit in between the lips of her womanhood in front of her face.</p><p>There was a red liquid that clung onto the skin covering his finger, however, and she gasped a few moments later as she recognized it as blood. Exactly where the blood came from was not a mystery to Belle, and, in any case, the monster who was having his way with her was not exactly keeping the source of the same a secret from her.</p><p>“I am so happy that I am your first, Belle,” Gaston said, and while it seemed impossible for the helpless young woman, she actually felt him increase the pace with which he was moving his cock in and out of her most intimate of parts a few moments later, “I am going to reshape your cunt with my cock so that it would be a perfect sheath for my manhood,” he promised her.</p><p>To Belle, it felt as if that was something that was actually possible, though she did not get the luxury of thinking about it because as a result of the increased pace with which Gaston was moving his cock in and out of her flower, she could feel something burning in between her loins.</p><p>The beautiful brunette may be a well-read young woman, but she would have to admit that she had never read of what was happening to her before, and the flames that were burning between her loins was something that she could not explain. She told herself that it was not a good thing, yet even as she consciously thought that to herself, even Belle would have to admit that the figurative flames burning between her loins was actually providing her with some sort of contented pleasure.</p><p>There was no way that Gaston could have realized that there was a figurative fire burning in between her loins, but a few moments later, he gave her the impression that that was actually the case with the question that escaped from his lips, “Can you feel it, cunt?” he asked her, “can you feel the flames of pleasure in your cunt?”</p><p>Belle could not be sure when it was that the tears had started to spill from her eyes, because by the time that she realized that she was crying, the amount of tears around her had given her the impression that it must have been quite a some time since she had started to.</p><p>Unwilling to keep her face focused upon the visage of the monster over her, Belle turned her attention to the side, and she found herself facing toward the same direction as her bedroom. Even as another grunt – and this time, the beautiful brunette could not be sure if it was one of pain or pleasure – escaped from her lips, she tried to find a silver-lining, and at that moment, the only one that she could think of was, at least, this was not happening on the top of her bed.</p><p>The figurative flames that were burning between the loins of Belle increased in temperature at that moment, and despite herself, a moan of pleasure – and Belle cannot deny that it was a moan of pleasure – escaped from the lips of the young woman. She was not the only one who had correctly identified the nature of the moan that had escaped from her lips, because a few moments later, Gaston suddenly said, “You are about to cum, cunt.”</p><p>Belle may not have heard of the reason for the figurative flames burning between her loins, but she knew what the words that the monster had said meant. She desperately shook her head even as she tried to tell her body that she should not cum, because doing so meant that she was enjoying what Gaston was doing to her despite it actually being the opposite, but all of her attempts was for naught as she realized that she could not stop her body from betraying her.</p><p>She may be close to her release, but it would appear that Gaston was closer, and while she did not realize what the feeling of his cock twitching while it was buried inside her cunt really meant, she could recognize the sensation of something warm and sticky erupting from the tip of his cock while the same was still buried in her most intimate of parts.</p><p>The warm liquid that erupted from the tip of the cock of Gaston filled whatever space remained inside her vaginal canal, and as she felt his warm liquid against the walls of her most intimate of parts, a grunt of pleasure escaped from the lips of Belle. That grunt marked the exact moment that her control slipped – but then she told herself that it was not because she wanted that to happen – and the figurative dam that was holding back her own release broke.</p><p>“Ah!” she screamed even as she felt her body reaching a high that she had never reached before, and Belle remained in that figurative place for a few moments after.</p><p>Of course the monster who had brought her to that place with his ministrations did not intend for Belle to come down from that high on her own, and she was soon forced to return to the present as Gaston actually pinched one of the nipples capping her breasts in between the pad of his thumb and index finger.</p><p>Belle would readily admit that she actually had no idea how long she had been in that induced high that she was forced out of, but she could tell that it must have been a considerable amount of time, because when she was brought out of the same, she could feel that the cock of Gaston was no longer inserted into her most intimate of parts.</p><p>Indeed, the monster who had just hosed her most intimate of parts with his seed was no longer pinning her with his body against the floor.</p><p>The face of the young brunette morphed into one of horror a few moments later as she realized that she actually wished that his cock was still inside her cunt, but the look of horror was because she was so shocked by what she was wishing for. Gaston noticed the expression that she was wearing, but as was typical of him, he chose to interpret it differently.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he said, even as he placed a wide smile on his face, “I will never get tired of fucking you.”</p><p>Perhaps it was because Gaston was no longer over her, or perhaps it was because of something else, but at that moment, Belle found the strength to place an angry expression on her face. She parted her lips to say something snarky and curse at him, but before she could do so, she was forced to pause as Gaston moved again, and this time, he placed himself in such a way that both of his knees were on either side of the head of Belle.</p><p>Before she could react to the new position that he had placed himself in, Belle heard Gaston speak, “Next rule,” he said, “you will always ask permission to clean my cock with your mouth after I fuck you.”</p><p>That strength to resist that Belle had found was still in full force so she refused to do as she was ordered, indeed, a few moments later, she actually spoke words that she was sure were not the ones that Gaston wanted to hear, “I will see you hang for this,” she promised him, and Belle did not even bother to keep the anger that she felt at that moment from her voice.</p><p>Whatever response it was that Belle was expecting from Gaston, she told herself that amused laughter was not it, yet a few moments later, that was exactly the response that Belle got, though before she could say anything about it, Gaston cut her off, “No magistrate would condemn a husband for disciplining his wife, cunt,” he said.</p><p>Belle was about to point out that she is not his wife, but at that moment, she was forced to pause as Gaston then lowered himself so that a few moments later, he was practically seated on the face of Belle. She could feel her nose buried against his pubic hair and indeed, she could feel some of his hair inside her nose, but what really distressed Belle was the sensation of his balls against her lips.</p><p>The beautiful young woman let out a protesting sound, but then she realized that the position that the two of them were in at that moment was to her advantage, after all, she has direct access – and with her mouth – on one of his most sensitive of parts, and she wanted to hurt him badly enough that even if she were to kill him, she would not care.</p><p>Belle parted her lips with the intention of biting his balls off, but he must have realized what she was about to do, because a few moments later, Gaston actually moved again, placing distance between his groin and the face of Belle, and by so doing, he removed his balls from the range of the mouth of the young woman that he just violated.</p><p>It actually made no difference to Belle, however, because a few moments later, she suddenly slammed her torso against his balls, and as a scream escaped from the lips of the monster who had violated her, Belle planted the soles of her feet against the surface of the floor that she was lying on so that she could use that as her leverage to try to stand.</p><p>With Gaston kneeling on top of her, it should have been impossible, but somehow Belle was able to stand and at the same time that she did so, her body slamming against that of Gaston caused him to lose his balance and he howled in pain even as he toppled over to the side, giving Belle the chance to escape from his clutches, and the pretty brunette was more than happy to take advantage of that.</p><p>As soon as she got back on her feet, Belle turned her attention toward the direction of the door, and without even turning his attention back toward the direction of the man who just had his way with her, she broke into a run.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gaston continues the training of Belle</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Beauty and the Beast Universe and the Disney Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>FOUR</strong>
</p>
<p>Belle decided that she rather liked the howling sound that escaped from the lips of Gaston just as she got back up on her feet. The beautiful brunette also decided that she rather liked the sound that he made when his body made contact with the floor of the house, though in the case of the latter, it was not actually the sound itself that caused the smile to appear on the visage of the brunette, rather, it was the reason behind the sound, and without even turning her attention toward the direction of where Gaston had fallen, Belle could tell that it would be quite some time before the hunter could get back up on his feet, and the beautiful brunette was more than happy to take advantage of that in order to place as much distance between herself and the man who had forced himself upon her.</p>
<p>The pretty brunette was determined to see through with the threat that she had given Gaston but a few minutes ago, but at the same time, belle knew that in order to make good the threat that she had given, she first needed to get away from the hunter. She already knew that it would be a challenge to convince people of what Gaston had done to her, but Belle had no doubt that if she could just make it out of the house, she would have all the proof that she would need.</p>
<p>Despite the fact that she really wanted to see what she was sure was going to be an expression of pain on the face of Gaston, Belle forced herself to focus her attention upon the door in front of her. It was just a few feet away from where the hunter had forced himself upon her, so it would only take a few moments for her to reach the same, and with the same hunter apparently disabled because of the pain, Belle could actually allow herself to smile as she told herself that she had won.</p>
<p>There was no way that Gaston could stop her from reaching the door.</p>
<p>A few moments later, she heard a great roar – and it advertised anger and pain at the same time – from the direction of the monster that she had thrown off of her. As one might have expected, the sound that escaped from the lips of Gaston made Belle want to turn her attention toward his direction, but again, she forced herself to keep her attention upon the door at the same time that she actually increased the speed with which she was running as, somehow, the scream that escaped from the lips of the monster told her that he was getting back up on his feet.</p>
<p>Even if Gaston could get back up on his feet, however, Belle was not that worried anymore, because she was just a foot or two away from the door and, indeed, a few moments later, she was actually able to wrap the fingers of one of her hands around the handle of the same. The beautiful brunette was also able to push the door forward, and as the rays of the sun hit her face, she would have to admit that a sense of relief filled her.</p>
<p>It was understandable, after all, the fact that she could feel the rays of the sun directly upon her face meant that she was already out of the house, and since she was already out of the house, she could already scream for help. Indeed, as that thought entered the forefront of the mind of Belle, she inhaled sharply in preparation for letting out a loud scream, but before she could actually push the sound out of her mouth, she felt the meaty hand of the monster behind her on one of her shoulders.</p>
<p>Belle told herself that she should not turn her attention toward that direction, yet even as that thought entered the forefront of the mind of the pretty brunette, she could not stop her muscles from working in such a way that, a few moments later, she found herself face to face with the monster that had forced himself upon her.</p>
<p>The expression on the face of Gaston was the only thing that Belle needed to see in order to know that he was angry, but then again, Belle told herself that she actually does not need to see the expression on his face in order to know that, after all, if she was in the place of the monster at that moment, then she would also be angry.</p>
<p>No words, however, escaped from the lips of Gaston, and instead, he simply pulled her back into the interior of the house.</p>
<p>Despite the best attempt of Belle to resist, she found herself unable to, at the same time that she found herself subjected to the full strength of the monster who had once boasted – and had probably proved, if Belle was being honest – himself as the strongest man in town.</p>
<p>There was another reason, however, why Belle allowed herself to be dragged back into the interior of the house, and the reason was because the door was open. This meant that any scream that would escape from the lips of the young brunette could be heard by those who are near her, and that would actually be better for her, since any person who would have arrived to investigate the scream of Belle would find the monster named Gaston on top of her. If that were to happen, then there would be no need for Belle to prove the things that Gaston had done to her, after all, he would be caught red-handed.</p>
<p>For the plan of Belle to work, however, the door had to remain open, and there has to be someone near the house at that same moment. She would have to admit that she had not seen if there are people around, but then again, that was because before she could actually check, she already felt the hand of Gaston on her shoulder.</p>
<p>As for the scream, that was the easy part, and to prove that that is true, a few moments later, a loud scream – and to Belle, it was clearly one that was begging for help – escaped from the lips of the young woman. As loud as the scream was, however, it was soon cut off as Gaston used his other hand to physically close the mouth of Belle by pushing her chin up.</p>
<p>The angry expression on the face of Gaston had somehow disappeared, replaced instead by an expression that clearly indicated that he was disappointed, yet somehow, that expression that he was wearing made Belle hate him even more. It was precisely that hate and anger that she was feeling toward the monster that made the pretty brunette raise her right hand high above her head, with the intention of using that hand to slap him.</p>
<p>As her intentions were rather clear, Belle was expecting him to catch her hand as it was coming down, and that was exactly what the pretty brunette wanted, since by doing so, Gaston would be forced to use one of his hands, which meant that he would have to remove his hand from either her shoulder – in which case, she could resume running away from him – or from her chin – in which case, she could resume screaming for help.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Belle, it would appear that Gaston had realized what she was planning to do, because even as the pretty brunette brought her hand down, the monster did not move. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room even as the palm of Belle made contact with one of the cheeks of the face of Gaston, and no one was more surprised by the sound than the woman who had caused the sound.</p>
<p>The slap that Belle had given Gaston was the strongest that she could give, and indeed, the sound that echoed around the room advertised that, yet even if that was the case, it was quite obvious that it had no effect upon the monster who was holding Belle, because she failed to even force him to turn his attention opposite the direction from where the slap came from.</p>
<p>She saw him part his lips a few moments later, and to Belle, it actually sounded as if he was disappointed as he asked, “Why do you insist on being disobedient?” yet even if it was phased as a question, it was also rather obvious that it was a rhetorical one, because not only does Belle not have a response to the same, the monster did not actually wait for her to say anything before he pulled her deeper into the house.</p>
<p>It was at that moment that Belle was struck by the thought that this was supposed to be her house, yet she was afraid of being dragged into the interior of the same. Of course, the beautiful brunette instantly realized that the reason why she was so afraid of being dragged into the house was because of the monster who was with her at that moment.</p>
<p>The disappointment that Gaston must have been feeling – and he had to be disappointed because that was the impression that he gave Belle a few moments ago when he asked that rhetorical question – apparently evaporated, because a few moments later, as the young woman turned her attention upon his visage after he had finished dragging her deeper into the interior of the house – and the door closed on its own – she saw the lecherous smile that was now on her face.</p>
<p>Belle felt her eyes widen a few moments later, and the figurative fire of resistance within her rekindled, though by that time, it was already far too late.</p>
<p>Even if the beautiful brunette would have wanted to say something, however, she did not have the time to say anything, as a few moments later, Gaston suddenly added, “you know that I would have to punish you for that, right?” and again, it was a rhetorical question.</p>
<p>In response to the question that escaped from the lips of the monster who was holding her, the first thing that Belle would have wanted to do was to curse at him and try to get away, but before she could actually do so, the young woman reminded herself that she had already made that attempt – twice – and had failed. At that moment, the only thing that Belle could think of doing was to beg him not to go through with what he was planning.</p>
<p>That was precisely the reason why, a few moments later, the lips of Belle parted, and pleading words escaped from her lips, “Please, Gason,” she said, trying to keep her voice as submissive as possible in the hope that that would please and convince him, “Please don’t do this.”</p>
<p>Belle would have to admit that she had not thought that it would actually make him angrier, but she knew that the words that have escaped from her mouth had done exactly that, because a few moments later, she felt him tighten his grip around her wrists. This time, however, the beautiful brunette did not have to play the guessing game as to the reason why he was angry, because he was, apparently, more than happy to tell her why.</p>
<p>“I thought I told you to call me properly?” he asked even as he raised one of his hands above his head, placing it in a position that clearly indicated that he was about to slap Belle.</p>
<p>He did not, however, actually bring his hand down, because before he could do so, Belle was again speaking, and this time, the young woman was addressing him properly, “Please, Master,” Belle whimpered, “Please don’t do this, please.”</p>
<p>She could tell that he was pleased by the words that have escaped from her lips because a smile appeared on his face a few moments later. Of course, just because a smile appeared on the lips of the monster did not mean that Belle could allow herself to relax, indeed, the smile that appeared on the visage of the monster in front of her made Belle more afraid.</p>
<p>He brought the same hand that he had raised above his head down, and a few moments later, that same hand was touching the face of Belle. The young woman could do nothing but flinch – and somehow, her prayers were answered, because he did not take offense in regards to that – as he gently caressed the cheek that he was obviously intending to slap, with the same hand that he intended to use to slap her.</p>
<p>It was, however, the actual words that escaped from the lips of Gaston a few moments later that truly terrified the young woman, “Oh, Belle,” he said, even as he continued to gently caress that side of her cheek, “You must remember that I am punishing you for your own good.”</p>
<p>She turned her attention toward him with the intention of begging him again, but by the time that she had turned her gaze upon his visage, the expression on the face of Gaston had once more turned lecherous, and she actually had to stop herself from flinching when she saw the expression that he was wearing.</p>
<p>Belle would have wanted to say something about it, and indeed, the beautiful brunette was already parting her lips to do just that, but before she could actually say anything, she found herself cut off as Gaston added, “that is why you must thank me for disciplining you and beg for the next one.”</p>
<p>The words that have escaped from the lips of Gaston at that moment may have cut off what it was that Belle wanted to say, but she did get a chance to say something a few moments later after Gaston had spoken because he paused. The words that the monster in front of her had said, however, caused no small amount of confusion on the part of the pretty brunette, and it was precisely because she confused that she was not able to say anything.</p>
<p>A scream – though this was one of surprise than anything – escaped from the lips of Belle as she suddenly felt herself being pushed away from the monster who was holding her, and because it was something that she was not expecting, by the time that she actually realized that it was Gaston – of course it was him, after all, he was the only other person in the house – who had pushed her off of him, he had already turned his back toward her.</p>
<p>More importantly, by the time that Belle had realized that he had pushed her away from him, she was already seated on the wooden floor of the house, and while him having his back turned toward her may have given her another shot at getting to the door, somehow, Belle did not even think about it this time.</p>
<p>It did not mean, however, that she did not want to make the attempt, and a few moments later, when Gaston returned his attention upon her, she visibly swallowed even as a corner of her mind rebuked her for not making the attempt. The reason for that, however, was because at that moment, she focused her gaze upon the hands of Gaston, and she instantly recognized what the monster was holding as he had used it on her before.</p>
<p>Belle parted her lips with the intention of begging him again, but before the words could come out of her mouth, the monster was speaking again, “Remember,” she heard Gaston say, “to count,” and that was the only warning that Belle received from him before he suddenly raised his hand – the same one that was holding the flogger – above his head. The eyes of Belle widened at the same time that he brought the business end of the flogger down, and a loud scream escaped from the lips of the beautiful brunette a few moments later.</p>
<p>The scream drowned out the sound of flesh hitting flesh, though it did nothing to stop the signals of pain coming from her breasts. The signals of pain flooded the forefront of the mind of Belle and caused an increase in the volume of the scream that escaped from the lips of the beautiful brunette.</p>
<p>Silence followed after the scream that had just escaped from the lips of the beautiful brunette, but it was obvious that the only reason why Gaston had not said anything was because he was waiting for Belle to say something. As for the beautiful brunette, the reason why she had not said anything was because she was still reeling from the signals that had flooded her brain, yet at the same time, a corner of her mind was already telling her that if she did not want to piss off the monster in front of her again, then she should do what he told her to do.</p>
<p>Belle turned her attention so that a few moments later, she was focusing her gaze toward the direction of the monster in the house with her, and she only had to look at him once in order to know that his patience was running out fast. She knew that the moment that his patience run out, he would not only increase the number of lashes that he was planning to give her – and here, she silently remarked to herself that she does not even know the exact number – but would also make sure that the lashes that he would deliver would be harder and more painful for her.</p>
<p>It was for that reason that, a few moments later, the helpless brunette forced herself to speak, “One, Master, thank you for disciplining me,” she said, and the effect of the words that have escaped from her lips was rather telling because a smile soon formed across the face of Gaston. This time, however, it was the turn of Belle to cut him off, though if she was being honest, the beautiful brunette would have to admit that, perhaps, the reason why she was able to cut him off was because he allowed her.</p>
<p>In the end, the reason did not matter as Belle quickly said, “May I please have another?”</p>
<p>Even though those were the words that escaped from the lips of Belle, the beautiful brunette would have to admit that she was praying that he would not give her another. Of course, Belle knew that that would not be the case, which was why she was prepared when the second lash landed – and again, he targeted her breasts – and the scream that escaped from her lips as the lash landed was not as loud as the first one.</p>
<p>This was further demonstrated a few moments later as Belle was quickly able to part her lips and recite the words that she knew the monster was waiting to hear from her, “Two, Master, thank you for disciplining me,” she said. She turned her gaze so that she was once more focusing her attention upon Gaston, and she placed a submissive expression on her pretty visage – hoping that that would be enough to convince him to stop punishing her – before she added, “May I please have another.”</p>
<p>“Of course, my sweet wife,” Gaston replied a few moments later.</p>
<p>Whatever it was that Belle had thought to reply to the words that the monster had just uttered would be things that only the beautiful brunette would know, because the next time that a sound came out through her lips, it took the form of a loud scream. This time, the monster had targeted not her breasts, but her groin, and he was apparently so skilled with the whip that the business end of the same landed just an inch above the spot where the two lips of the womanhood of Belle meet.</p>
<p>“Ah!” she screamed, but even though the scream that escaped from her lips was one of pain, not even Belle could deny that it was also one of pleasure, because when the business end of the whip landed on that particular spot of her body, it serve to kindle a figurative fire between her loins.</p>
<p>Belle forced that thought to the back of her mind, however, as she turned her attention back toward the monster in front of her. Once more, the pretty brunette forced herself to speak, “Three, Master, thank you for disciplining me,” she said. Belle paused for a bit after those words have escaped from her lips, yet she did not pause long enough that Gaston was able to use it as an excuse to punish her even more.</p>
<p>“May I please have another?” she asked even as she prayed that he would not actually give her another lash. All of those prayers, however, were in vain, as Gaston brought the whip down again, and this time, he targeted the slit in between the actual lips of her womanhood.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Belle screamed again even as signals of pain – and pleasure – shot up from the direction of her most intimate of parts and toward the forefront of her brain. The signal that made it to the forefront of her brain, however, carried with it not only the signal of pain and pleasure, but also an indication that the figurative flames that were burning between her loins was increasing in temperature.</p>
<p>Belle mentally shook her head even as she forced herself to recite the words that the monster was waiting for, “Four, Master,” she said, “thank you for disciplining me.”</p>
<p>The beautiful brunette forced at that moment because she really did not want to beg him for another lash, and when she turned her gaze so that she could see the expression on his face, she would have to admit that she was about o beg him not to give her another. The moment that she saw the expression that he was wearing, however, she visibly swallowed even as she realized that no amount of begging would convince him to discontinue with what he had already planned.</p>
<p>“Ple...please,” Belle said, “please, may I have another?”</p>
<p>This time, however, the monster did not respond to the request – forced as it was on the part of Belle – of the beautiful brunette, and he actually tossed the flogger that he had been using to one side of the house. Belle did not allow herself to show any outward sign of relief in response to what he had just done, and she would have to admit that it was rather easy for her not to show any sign of relief, because a few moments after he had tossed the flogger away, Gaston wrapped the fingers of one of his hands around the girth of his cock.</p>
<p>That action on the part of the monster in the house told Belle that he was now ready to force his manhood back inside her body, and for a brief moment, the beautiful brunette could not help but ask herself if she would have preferred that he continued whipping her to being forced to take his cock inside her most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>Belle had not actually been able to answer the question, however, because a few moments later, the monster took a single step toward her, and that single step was more than enough to force the beautiful young brunette out of the reverie that she had fallen in. Of course, Gaston did not stop with just one step, and before Belle had even realized it, the monster was already positioned so close in front of her that she could smell the scent of his cock, and as the smell of his manhood assaulted her sense of smell, the young brunette found herself turning her gaze toward the direction of his half-erect cock.</p>
<p>“You know what to do, slut,” she heard Gaston speak. This prompted Belle to focus her attention back toward the face of Gaston, and for a few moments, she actually thought about telling him that she does not actually know what it is that he wanted her to do.</p>
<p>The expectant look on the face of the monster made Belle pause and she found herself reevaluating her plans. She turned her attention away from his face and back toward the direction of his cock, and the sight of his manhood made her blink as she realized that she actually understood what it was that he wanted her to do.</p>
<p>Just because she understood what it is that the monster in front of her wanted her to do, however, did not mean that Belle was happy to do it, indeed, if she was being honest, the next thing that she wanted to do would be to crush his cock in between the palm of his hands before stepping on it, but that was something that she could not do.</p>
<p>A few moments later, the beautiful but helpless young brunette moved her face so that she was easily able to plant a kiss on the tip of the cock in front of her. It was rather obvious that that was exactly what Gaston wanted her to do because the monster did not make any comment about it, nor did he actually do anything in response to the same. Of course, when Belle tried to place some distance between her lips and the bulbous tip of his cock after she had planted the kiss, Gaston made an objection, and he made his objection known not through words, but through his actions.</p>
<p>That was because he soon placed his hand at the back of the head of Belle, and while the hunter did not actually use those hands to push the face of Belle toward his cock, it also prevented the beautiful brunette from increasing the distance between her warm and wet mouth and the tip of his cock.</p>
<p>Faced with no choice, Belle parted her lips, and a few moments later, she felt her cheeks bulge as the tip of his cock moved pass her lips and into warm and wet orifice even as Belle forced herself to ignore the taste that was even at that moment assaulting the forefront of her brain.</p>
<p>There was no way that the monster would be satisfied with just the tip of his cock inside her mouth, and that was proven true a few moments later as Belle felt him pushing his cock deeper into her mouth. She could feel her lips slightly massaging the shaft of his cock as it moved into her mouth, and a few moments later, she gagged – though because her mouth was stuffed, it actually did not show – as she felt the tip of his cock make contact with the back of her throat.</p>
<p>Gaston must have realized it – or perhaps it was because he was forced to acknowledge that there was no way that he could push his cock into her mouth again – because a few moments later, she felt him pulling the shaft of his cock out of her mouth, though even if he did pull the shaft out, the tip of his cock remained inside her mouth.</p>
<p>He held his cock in that position as he said, “You better get it wet, slut, after all, where it is going next, my cock being slick would make it less painful for you.”</p>
<p>Those words caused the eyes of Belle to widen, and if not for the fact that her mouth was stuffed with his cock – because after he had finished speaking, he pushed his cock back into her warm and wet oral orifice – she would have actually asked him what he was talking about. She realized that that would have landed her in hot water, and for the first time, she actually felt rather thankful that his cock was inside her mouth as it prevented her from saying anything.</p>
<p>Reacting to the words that Gaston had said, Belle began to use every trick that she could think of in order to produce as much saliva in order to make the cock of Gaston slick. She realized that the monster was actually helping her with the order that he had given, as even Belle would have to admit that if his cock was wet and slick, then it would be far easier for him to slide it pass the lips of her womanhood and into her most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>A few moments later, Gaston removed his cock from her mouth, but because Belle did not think that she had coated it with enough of her saliva, she actually moved her head forward in a vain attempt to keep his cock inside her mouth longer. She was well aware that the impression that she presented at that moment was that of someone who was desperate to keep the cock of her abuser inside her mouth for as long as possible, but if she was being honest, Belle would have to admit that she did not care. In any case, it was not as if there are other people who are in the house with them at that moment.</p>
<p>She heard Gaston laughing a few moments later, and she just knew that he was laughing because of the impression that she had given him. This was further confirmed a few moments later as she heard him speak, “I know you are hungry for my cock, slut, but it is time that I claim you again,” he said, and without waiting for Belle to say anything in response, the monster quickly added, “On your hands and knees, cunt, now.”</p>
<p>Belle actually stared at him for a few seconds, but then she quickly realized that she needed to obey him, so she practically scrambled to get into the position that he indicated. Within five seconds, she was again on her hands and knees, with the shapely cheeks of her ass pointed toward the direction of the monster that was getting ready to violate her yet again.</p>
<p>It would appear, however, that the position that Belle was already in was not enough, because a few moments later, she heard him speak again, “Raise your hips higher,” he demanded, and when Belle did not do anything in response to what he had just said, the monster added, “Lower your chest so that your tits are touching the floor.”</p>
<p>Belle knew that if she were not to do anything, then Gaston would actually physically force her to do what he wanted her to do. In any case, the order that he had given her was rather easy for Belle to comply with, so she decided that she should just do as she was ordered.</p>
<p>A moan escaped from the lips of the young brunette a few moments later as she felt the nipples capping her breasts make contact with the wooden floor. The position that she was in was exactly what Gaston wanted her to be in, and the pleased sound that escaped from his lips a few moments later confirmed that for Belle.</p>
<p>Whatever it was that she wanted to say in response to that sound, however, was cut off by a surprised hiss that escaped from the lips of the young woman a few moments later. The hiss was the reaction of Belle to the feeling of the hand of the monster against one of the cheeks of her ass, and it would appear that he really liked the sound that she allowed to escape through her lips, because a few moments later, she could feel him caressing the cheeks of her ass roughly.</p>
<p>Belle, however, did not allow another sound to escape from her mouth, and that apparently irritated Gaston, because the next sound that echoed around the room was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the kind of sound that would be produced when one would slap another. Even that sound, however, did not last long, because barely a second later, a surprised scream escaped from the lips of Belle as she realized that the monster behind her had slapped one of the cheeks of her ass.</p>
<p>The beautiful brunette mentally prepared herself for the next slap, but that slap did not come, and instead, she soon felt the tip of his cock against the slit in between the lips of her womanhood. This caused Belle to audibly inhale as she consolidated her strength and mentally prepare herself for the violation of her most intimate of parts that the young woman was sure to follow. She was still in the middle of mentally preparing herself for her ordeal when she felt the lips of her cunt expanding in order to accommodate the tip of the cock of the monster behind her, but contrary to her expectations, Gaston did not actually thrust his hips forward os that he can bury his entire length inside her most intimate of parts with one thrust.</p>
<p>Indeed, a few moments later, belle could not help but place a confused expression on her pretty face as she felt the tip of his cock move away from the slit in between the lips of her womanhood. The confused expression on the face of Belle was because she cannot understand what the monster behind her was doing, though the confused expression on her face was quickly replaced by a look of terror a few moments later.</p>
<p>That expression that appeared on the face of Belle was the direct result of where the tip of his cock was touching a few moments later, and she felt it against the rim of her asshole. That was the only thing that she needed to feel in order to know that he intended to take her in that hole, and the earlier words that he had used – telling her that she should make sure that his cock was as wet and slick as possible – was because he intended to take her in that tight hole.</p>
<p>“Please, Master, please,” Belle found herself pleading a few moments later even as she felt him gently pushing the tip of his cock against the rim of her anal canal at the same time that she felt his hands around her waists, locking her in place. It was obvious that Gaston was no longer listening to her, but even if that was the case, Belle continued to plead with him, “Not there, please, Gaston, not there,” she said.</p>
<p>A few moments later – and even as she felt the tip of his cock exerting pressure against the rim of her asshole as Gaston began to force it to provide a passageway for his cock – a desperate Belle was practically screaming as she said, “Please, I’ll let you do what you want to do with me, just please, don’t rape me there, please.”</p>
<p>This time, Gaston did reply to the pleas that had escaped from the lips of the young woman, though before actual words could come out of his mouth, Belle heard him laughing first before he spoke, “You would be doing all of that and more, cunt,” he promised her.</p>
<p>“This, however,” Gaston continued even as he increased the pressure that he was exerting against the rim of her asshole, “this is for my pleasure.”</p>
<p>A scream escaped from the lips of Belle as she felt her anal sphincter give way, and it was quickly followed by the sensation of the tip of his thick cock already inside what was supposed to be a one-way exit hole for Belle. Unable to think of anything else that she could do in order to convince him to stop what he was doing, Belle tightened the walls of her anal canal, hoping that the resistance that that would provide would dissuade him, but it turned out that tightening her anal canal served only to increase the pleasure for him and the pain for her.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you are so tight,” Gaston said. She felt him pause, but before she could say anything, he thrust his hips forward, causing another scream to escape from the lips of Belle even as she felt the tip of his manhood bury itself deeper into her unwilling anal canal. A few moments later, she felt him withdrew that part of the shaft of his cock that was already inside her, but she knew that the reason why he did that was so that he could gain leverage in burying himself deeper inside her, and that was proven to be correct a few moments later as he once more thrust his hips forward, causing another scream to escape from the lips of Belle.</p>
<p>The beautiful brunette quickly lost count of the number of times that Gaston had repeated pulling the shaft of his cock out of her tight anal canal so that he could thrust back into her unwilling asshole. As her world descended to one of pain, the only thing that Belle could take note of was that every time he would thrust his hips forward, it felt as if more of his cock had been forced into her anal tunnel than before, and soon, even that was the farther thing from her mind.</p>
<p>As Gaston then increased the pace with which he was sawing his cock in and out of her anal canal, Belle could not help but think that he was sawing her in half with his cock, and because of the pain that she was feeling, she was actually rather grateful when she felt his cock twitch a few moments later because she told herself that that was a sign that he was nearing his release.</p>
<p>At that moment, the beautiful brunette did not really care if he would hose the insides of her anal canal with his seed, because the only thing that she wanted at that moment was for him to finish so that he can pull his cock out of her tight anal canal as soon as possible.</p>
<p>“Please...please...,” Belle was moaning a few moments later, and because she thought that it would help Gaston reach his release faster, she forced herself to say words that she had always promised herself she would never say, “Fuck me, please, fuck me, Master.”</p>
<p>She could not see the expression on the face of the man who had his cock buried inside her tight asshole at that moment, but judging from the way that he suddenly increased the pace with which he was moving, Belle could conclude that it was having the effect that she wanted.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, Master, flood me with your seed, please,” she said, but even though those were the words that were coming out of the mouth of Belle, what she really wanted was the opposite, and as if to further remind her of that, fresh tears began to spill out of the eyes of the young brunette.</p>
<p>A few moments later, she felt the cock that was buried in her anal canal twitch, though this time, it was followed by another in quick succession, and she knew that the reason for that was because he was about to achieve his release. This was confirmed a few moments later when she heard a hiss of pure pleasure escape from the lips of Gaston.</p>
<p>That hiss was quickly followed by the unmistakable sensation of his cum erupting from the tip of his cock, and soon, Belle felt his warm and sticky seed filling whatever space – that is not occupied by his cock – remained inside her anal canal. More tears began to spill from the eyes of Belle and even the fact that he removed his cock from her abused anal canal a few moments later did nothing to stop those tears from falling.</p>
<p>As soon as he had removed his cock from her anal canal, Belle began to feel the fresh seed that he had placed there spill from her tunnel, but even that brought her no sense of relief as she felt his seed forming streaks of rapidly drying cum all over her thighs, and to add further insult to Belle, a few moments later, she heard the man who had just used her, “That was great, cunt, perhaps we should do it every night from now in?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gaston brings Belle to Max with the intention of having the courtesan train his would-be wife, but Max has plans of her own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Beauty and the Beast Universe and the Disney Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>FIVE</strong>
</p>
<p>He knocked on the door twice before he paused and waited for the occupant of the house to open the door and welcome them into the interior of the same, but because the person whom he imagined was going to be at the other side of the threshold was taking her time to answer the same, he allowed himself a few moments to look around where he stood, if only to make sure that there is no one who was looking at him and his companion. If he was being honest, however, he would have to admit that even if there are people who are watching him at that moment, they probably would not have thought twice of what they are seeing, after all, this was not his first time here.</p>
<p>Indeed, as a sigh escaped from the lips of Gaston, the hunter would have to admit that it would have been far weirder for the people from this part of the town to see him with someone else as he was knocking on this door – though he was also sure that they still would not have said anything – and that was precisely the reason why he looked around to see if anyone was watching, because at that moment, he was not alone.</p>
<p>Satisfied that there was no one who was watching, Gaston turned his attention toward his companion and he would have to admit to a slight bit of surprise and disappointment when she did not even turn her attention toward him, focusing her gaze instead upon the door in front of them even as he found himself actually wishing that he could read what was going on in her mind. Unfortunately, he also knew that there was no way that he could do that, so he told himself that he should probably just ignore that wish and focus instead on what was in front of her.</p>
<p>The companion of the hunter at that moment was wearing a long black robe complete with a cowl. Those clothes that she was wearing made her look like a monk, but that was the point of forcing – not that she had resisted that much – her to wear those clothes, after all, the hunter did not want the people in town to see him walking with her, not when he knew that, by this time tomorrow, the fact that she was missing would be making the rounds around the village.</p>
<p>If he was being honest, Gaston would have to admit that the disappearance of Belle would probably be taken down to her eccentricity, and he actually smiled – even if only mentally – as he found himself wondering what the most outlandish story would be, but then he mentally shook his head and forced himself to return to the present even as he fixed her gaze upon the woman that he would make his wife.</p>
<p>The other reason why he had made Belle wear the robes that she was wearing at that moment was because underneath that robe, she was actually wearing nothing, unless, of course, the angry red welts and lash marks that he had placed on her back could be considered as clothes, though he seriously doubted that that would be the case, after all, those would not shield her from the cold wind blowing this night</p>
<p>Gaston turned his gaze again, fixing it toward the door in front of them at the same time that he found himself feeling no small amount of irritation at the fact that the woman at the other side of the door had not yet opened the same. At that moment, the hunter was actually imagining punishing her for making him wait this long, but then he paused as he realized that she would probably enjoy him whipping her – she had before – in a way that is future wife would not.</p>
<p>As his thoughts once more returned toward Belle, the hunter raised the arm that was connected to the hand that he had used to knock on the door, and he would freely admit that the reason he raised it was because he was thinking of knocking on the door again. Of course, he paused a few moments later and instead, he felt a small bit of mischief that caused him to instead place his hand on the shoulder of Belle before he used that to pull her closer to him.</p>
<p>She let out a small sound of pain, but it was not the protesting sound that Gaston would have to admit that he wanted to hear from her. He did worry that, perhaps, he had broken her, but he placed that worry at one corner of his mind even as he felt her body collide with his, though because he was far stronger than her, his body must have felt like a solid wall to Belle when that happened.</p>
<p>The mischievous feeling that the hunter had at that moment was not satisfied with feeling the body of Belle against his, and that was the reason why a few moments later, the same hand that Gaston had used to pull Belle closer to him moved again, and this time, that hand landed on the chest of the beautiful girl whose face was hidden by the cowl of the robe that she was wearing.</p>
<p>He would have to admit to a small bit of disappointment when Belle let out the small moan that was her reaction to him cupping her breast, because that small moan was far less than what Gaston had been expecting from her, and because of the cowl that she was wearing, he actually does not have a good view of the expression that appeared on the face of Belle as he touched her breast.</p>
<p>The disappointment that he was feeling – and the growing irritation at the fact that the person at the other end of the door that he and Belle are standing in front of her not yet opened the same – grew a bit, which was why he removed his hand from her chest a few moments later.</p>
<p>He did acknowledge that, perhaps, the person that he was waiting for was out – and it would not have been outrageous if that was the case, even given the time of the day – as she was attending a customer, and indeed, the hunter found himself thinking of just returning to his own home when he was forced to pause a few moments later when he heard the sound of footsteps at the other side of the door.</p>
<p>Gaston had barely turned his attention toward that direction before the door opened, and he found himself staring at a beautiful woman who was wearing her nightclothes and a rather irritated expression on her pretty face. Indeed, the next thing that Gaston noticed about her would be the fact that she was holding a candle with one hand, and the reason why he noticed that was because the expression on her face told him that, depending upon the circumstances, she would probably toss that candle to his face.</p>
<p>The expression on the face of Maxine – otherwise known as Max – turned to one from irritation to a smile a few moments later, however, and he did not even need to ask her that the reason for the change in the expression that she was wearing was because she saw him.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Gaston,” she said, and because she was the one who had spoken first, she cut off the pleasantries that Gaston was planning to give her. She had disarmed him with just those three words, and as a result of that, he was still thinking of what he was going to say when he saw the high-class courtesan in front of him turn his attention toward the direction of Belle, but again, because of the cowl that was part of the robe that Belle was wearing, it was quite difficult for anyone to actually see who was standing beside Gaston.</p>
<p>The fact that she could not identify the person who was standing beside Gaston must have been the reason why Max turned her complete attention back toward Gaston a few moments later, and this time, she had a questioning expression on her face. This time, however, she was the one who was cut off as the hunter quickly said, “She had agreed to marry me.”</p>
<p>He could see the confused expression on the face of the high-class courtesan, but then she must have realized what he was talking about, because a wide smile soon appeared on the face of Max as she turned her attention back toward Belle, and this time, Gaston was sure that Max could tell who was standing beside him, even if she was still wearing that cowl.</p>
<p>A few moments later, she returned her attention toward the hunter, and with the smile on her face widening, she said, “Congratulations,” before she stepped to the side, opening a passage through her that was not wide enough for Gaston to actually slipped through, but still symbolic enough and told the hunter that she was inviting them to enter her home. As if that was not enough, however, a few moments later, the high-class courtesan then said, “Please, come in.”</p>
<p>He gave a nod before he took a step forward, and as he did so, Max turned around and walked into her own house, probably realizing that even if she had invited them in, there was no way that Gaston could fit through the passage that she had opened. As Gaston took his first step, however, he turned his attention toward his would-be wife, and with a single grunt, he ordered her to enter the house.</p>
<p>Belle did not even resist, and he would have to admit that he was slightly disappointed, but then again, perhaps the reason why she did not resist was because it was a relatively simple order.</p>
<p>By the time that they had reached the dining room of the house – it was the only place where they could actually sit – Max had already lit a few of the lamps hanging from the ceiling, bathing the interior of the house with some light.</p>
<p>“So,” Max said as he ushered in Gaston and Belle before motioning for them to take a sit which the two of them did so, though Belle had to silently ask permission from Gaston, “What can I do for you two today?”</p>
<p>Rather than answer the question that had been asked, Gaston instead turned his attention toward Belle. The beautiful young woman who just that morning had been the epitome of independence did not actually need to wait for a verbal command from her would-be husband before she lowered the cowl that was covering her head, and for the first time since they had left her home, the head of Belle was uncovered, allowing Gaston – and those around her – and unobstructed view of her beautiful face.</p>
<p>It was Max, however, who broke the silence that had descended inside the house, though the words that escaped from her mouth were directed not toward Gaston, but toward Belle, “Congratulations, Mademoiselle Belle, on your coming marriage,” she said.</p>
<p>Belle did not reply right away, but before Max – or anyone else – could say anything, Gaston saw Belle turn her gaze toward the other woman and she replied, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>That caused a small frown to appear on the face of Max, but somehow, Gaston knew that the high-class courtesan was only placing that frown on her own pretty face for theatrical purposes. Indeed, when she asked a question a few moments later, it was obvious that she really does not care what the answer of Belle would be, “Are you sure about this decision?” she asked.</p>
<p>Gaston would have said something to forestall not only his would-be wife but also the courtesan that he had been with numerous times, but before he could even part his lips, Belle was already speaking, “Yes,” she replied in a small voice, “I cannot imagine a life without my husband by my side.”</p>
<p>Max turned her attention toward his direction a few moments later, and he actually found himself worried that she would not play along. Then again, a few moments later, he realized that he really should not have been worried, because the words that escaped from the lips of Max a few moments later were rather congratulatory, “Well done, Monsieur Gaston,” she said, but then she paused and asked, “but tell me, what can I do for the two of you tonight?”</p>
<p>The smile that appeared on the face of the hunter at that moment was rather predatory, “My beautiful wife here has never been with a woman before,” she said, “and I was hoping that you would be willing to rectify that,” the smile that was on his face widened even more as he added, “After all, you have indicated to me that you would be open to it.”</p>
<p>As predatory as the smile that appeared on the face of Gaston was, he would have to admit that it was nothing compared to the one that appeared on the face of Max. Still, she turned her attention away from him a few moments later, focusing it instead toward the direction of Belle, “Is this what you want?” she asked.</p>
<p>Normally, Gaston would have been rather miffed that she was even asking that question, but in the case of Belle, he was quick to realize that there was actually no need for him to worry, because the beautiful brunette replied to the question with an answer that was as the hunter had expected, “Yes,” Belle said. There may be a brief moment of hesitation, but she still added, “I would do anything that my husband asks of me.”</p>
<p>There was a look of trepidation on the face of Max in response to the words that have escaped from the lips of Belle, and indeed, Gaston thought that he would have to say something about it, but at the same time that his lips parted, a smile appeared on the face of Max, and the way that she smiled stayed what Gaston was about to say.</p>
<p>It was a good thing that Gaston did not say anything, because if he had, then he was sure that he would have been made to pause, because at that moment, the beautiful raven-haired courtesan stood from where she was seated, and with one swift motion, she raised both of her hands above her head before bending them at her elbow and reaching behind her neck where Gaston imagined she must have unlatched that which was keeping the nightclothes that she was wearing around her body, because a few moments later, the sheer dress that she was wearing fell to the floor, revealing the full naked body of Max, and the hunter would readily admit that he found himself staring at her direction for a few moments.</p>
<p>In particular, his gaze turned toward the cunt of Max, and the smile that was on his face widened a bit as he saw how clean-shaven she was. Not for the first time, he wondered how often she had to bring a razor close to her most intimate of parts in order to be as clean as that, and with a start, the hunter realized that he would have to ask her later to teach that trick to Belle.</p>
<p>She had told him that by shaving her cunt, she made it more sensitive, and Gaston told himself that he wanted Belle to experience that as well.</p>
<p>The hunter was forced to return to the present a few moments later as Max took a step toward his direction. This made Gaston turn his gaze toward her direction, only for him to realize that she was heading not toward him, but toward the direction of Belle.</p>
<p>Even before Gaston could say anything, Max once more cut her off, though the words that escaped from her lips were directed not toward Gaston, but toward Belle.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you show me yourself, Belle?” she asked. The smile on her face widened even more as she added, “I am sure that you are beautiful.”</p>
<p>Belle did not actually say anything, but that did not mean that she did not do anything, because a few moments later, she turned her attention toward Gaston, just in time for him to turn his attention toward her. No words escaped from the lips of either Gaston or Belle, but the hunter nodded toward his would-be wife, and she gave a nod in response before she stood from where she was seated.</p>
<p>The robe that she was wearing was rather easy for the younger woman to discard, and that was exactly what Belle did a few moments later. Once more, Gaston was treated to the sight of the naked body of his would-be wife, and he could not help but let out a small sound of appreciation at the sight of her body.</p>
<p>Mentally, Gaston told himself that as beautiful as Max is, she was still nothing compared to Belle, and he would have laughed there and then in amusement and pleasure as he reminded himself that she would be his wife.</p>
<p>In any case, he was forced to return to the present a few moments later as Max – and he noted that because he lost himself in his reverie, he was not able to see the expression on the face of the high-class courtesan when Belle discarded the robe and revealed that she was wearing nothing underneath the same – once more spoke, though again, the words that she spoke were for Belle, “Come here, Belle,” she said, and a few moments later, the distance between the two of them shrunk to just a few inches.</p>
<p>It was possible that Belle was going to say something at that moment, but even if that was the case, those words that she wanted to use were cut off as Max suddenly placed her lips over those of Belle. The kiss lasted for a second or two before a moan escaped from the lips of Belle at the same time that Max pulled her head slightly backward, allowing a small distance to develop between their lips.</p>
<p>Even if that was the case, the actual kiss had not ended, however, because a few moments later, Gaston was able to see as the tongue of Max shot out of her mouth, and he watched with growing pleasure – if the bulge that was forming on the front of the pants that he was wearing was to be of any indication – as the older woman – that would be Max – began to lick the outer lips of Belle, and the younger woman responded by parting her lips, something that the raven-haired beauty took advantage of when her tongue entered the warm and wet mouth of Belle.</p>
<p>At the same time that that was happening, however, the distance between the two of them once more shrunk, though this time, Max placed her hands on either side of her chest, using them as her leverage in order to push her breasts together, making them appear larger than they already are.</p>
<p>“Do this as well,” Max suddenly said, and though she did not say anything else, it was clear that Belle understood what Max was talking about because Gaston saw her place her hands on the side of her chest as well. Like Max, Belle soon used those hands on the side of her chests in order to push her breasts together, making them appear larger. The reason why Max wanted Belle to push her breasts together was because she wanted to rub her nipples against those of Belle, and that was exactly what happened a few moments later.</p>
<p>“Ah,” the moan that escaped from the lips of Belle made Gaston smile, as judging from the moan, it was rather obvious that she found pleasure at what they were doing. At the same time, there was a voice at the back of the mind of Gaston that told him that perhaps he should be jealous about what was happening, after all, Belle had never let out that kind of moan when he was the one who was pleasuring her.</p>
<p>The hunter was following up with that line of thought when he was suddenly forced to place it on hold as another moan escaped from the lips of Belle, and when he turned his attention toward the two women in front of him, he could see that Max had removed her hands from her breasts – not that it changed anything, because by now Belle was the only one who was actively rubbing her breasts against those of her partner – so that she could use the fingers of one of her hands in order to play with her womanhood.</p>
<p>At the same time, the other hand of Max was giving Belle the exact same treatment, and he watched with a wide smile on his face as two of the fingers on the right hand of Max rhythmically disappeared in and out pass the lips of the cunt of his would-be wife.</p>
<p>Max was rather good at this, and that was the conclusion that Gaston was forced to come to, because after just a few moments, the “Ah...ah...ah...,” moans that were coming out of the mouth of Belle were louder, and they clearly advertised the fact that she was about to reach her release. He would have to admit that he was rather proud of her when, a few moments later, she turned her attention toward him.</p>
<p>He knew that the reason why she turned her attention toward him was because she intended to ask for his permission before she can cum – she was, after all, forbidden from allowing her spunk to spill out of her cunt without his permission – but at the same time, the fact that she turned her attention toward him made him feel as if she believed that she could only reach her release if she could see him.</p>
<p>The hunter mentally shook his head to force himself to return to the present – and part of the reason why he was able to return to the present would actually be the moans that were coming out of the lips of Belle – before he gave her a nod. He did not have to actually say anything, as it was rather obvious that Belle understood the meaning of the nod.</p>
<p>“Ah!” the beautiful brunette screamed – and somehow, Max knew what the nod that Gaston gave as well because she also increased the pace with which she was moving her fingers pass the lips of the womanhood of Belle – even as she suddenly grabbed the shoulders of the high-class courtesan.</p>
<p>The reason why Belle grabbed the shoulders of Max was so that she could get some support from her, but at the same time that the younger grabbed the shoulders of the older, Belle leaned forward, and that meant that her chin was soon resting on one of the shoulders of Max even as her breasts were practically squeezed between her back and the breasts of Max.</p>
<p>All of that, however, was secondary for Gaston, because at almost the same moment that all of that had happened, he saw the fresh spunk of his would-be wife squirt out through the slit in between the lips of her womanhood, helped in no small part by the ministrations of Max, because even if Belle had already reached her climax, the older raven-haired beauty continued to move her fingers in and out of the cunt of Belle.</p>
<p>The hunter doubted that Max had failed to realize that she had already made Belle cum, which meant that the only reason that she was continuing with her ministrations was because she was putting up a show for Gaston, but then again, perhaps part of the reason why Max had not stopped what she was doing was because she was too caught up with her own fingers, after all, the high-class courtesan was using the fingers of her left hand to play with her own cunt.</p>
<p>It would appear that she was not going to stop pushing and pulling her fingers in and out of the cunt of Belle – not that Gaston would complain – until she had reached her won climax, but then she suddenly paused a few moments later and she removed her fingers from the slit in between the lips of the womanhood of Belle.</p>
<p>The hunter would have to admit to feeling some sort of disappointment with the action of the courtesan because he had thought that she would not stop until she had achieved her climax, and Gaston hated being proven wrong. Indeed, he parted his lips to say something, but before he can actually demand from Max that she continue with her ministrations, he was forced to pause as the raven-haired beauty focused her attention toward the face of Belle.</p>
<p>“You should have waited for me,” she said, but even though it was clear that the raven-haired courtesan had felt some sort of disappointment with the actions that Belle had taken, she was still smiling when she said that, “That would have been a better show for your husband.”</p>
<p>Gaston was not sure if Max had seen the flash of anger that appeared behind the eyes of Belle, but what he was sure about was the fact that he had seen that flash of anger. Rather than be angry himself, however, he actually smiled, because the fact that Belle was still able to place that kind of expression on her beautiful face was testament to the fact that she was not completely broken, and that was something that Gaston wanted because he have not yet had his fill of humiliating and degrading the woman who would become his wife – but he would make sure that he would do it in private because he is the only one who can see the humiliation of Belle.</p>
<p>Whether or not Max saw the flash of anger that appeared on the eyes of Belle was, in the end, of no consequence as a few moments later, the high-class courtesan suddenly said, “Take a seat on the floor Belle, then bend one of your legs closer to you.”</p>
<p>The expression on the face of Belle – and the swiftness with which she had complied with the instruction even if it was phased as a suggestion – told Gaston that his would-be wife had no idea what it is that Max was planning. For his part, Gaston knew what the high-class courtesan wanted, and the smile on his face widened a few moments later when he realized that he was correct in his assessment.</p>
<p>As soon as Belle was seated on the floor and her right leg was bent over, Max placed herself in a position that allowed her to straddle the left leg of Belle. He could see the confused expression on the face of his beautiful would-be wife, and a few moments later, he saw her part her lips to say something, though before Belle could push the words out, she was cut off by Max as the raven-haired woman lowered herself so that a few moments later, her cunt was touching the top of the thighs of Belle, and a moan escaped from the lips of Max at the same time that that happened.</p>
<p>It was not long before Max was rubbing her cunt against the thigh of Belle, and a few seconds after she had started, Gaston saw her focus her attention toward the face of the younger woman before she added, “You can return the favor if you want.”</p>
<p>From the expression on the face of Belle, it was obvious that she actually does not know what she should do, but with coaxing and some small tutoring from Max, the beautiful brunette was soon able to pick up what it was that she was supposed to do, and it was not long before Gaston found himself being treated to two beautiful women rubbing their cunts against each other in front of him.</p>
<p>There was no mirror near him at that moment, but even if that was the case, the hunter was sure that there was a wide smile on his face at that moment.</p>
<p>Max and Belle continued with the show that they are putting up until a very loud moan escaped from the lips of Max a few moments later. If he was being honest, the hunter would have to admit that that was not actually the first time that he had heard that kind of moan escape from the lips of Max – and here, he could not help but silently remark to himself that he had made her moan like that many times before – and because of that, he knew that that moan that escaped from the lips of the high-class courtesan was her own way of announcing to those who are listening that she was about to reach her climax.</p>
<p>“Ah!” the loud scream of pure pleasure that escaped from the lips of the raven-haired beauty a few moments later was accompanied by her own fresh spunk spilling out of the slit in between the lips of her womanhood, but if Gaston where to say that there was anything surprising about the show that the two beautiful women in front of him were putting up for him, then he would have to say that it was the fact that the scream that escaped from the lips of Max was followed a few moments later by another scream that escaped from the lips of Belle.</p>
<p>It was surprising because the scream that escaped from the lips of the younger brunette – and again, this is not the first time that Gaston had heard that kind of scream escape from the lips of Belle – was her own way of telling those who are listening – and those who are in the know, of course, though again, Gaston reminded himself that he is the only one – that she was about to reach another climax.</p>
<p>He actually laughed as he watched the two of them cum at the same time, or at least, nearly enough the same time, and because he wanted to show his appreciation for the show that they had put up, he decided to allow them a moment or two to rest. That few moments of rest that he wanted to give them turned out to be far longer than necessary, because the person who broke the silence that had descended inside the room was Max.</p>
<p>“Come, Belle,” the high-class raven-haired courtesan said as she gently pushed herself away from the younger brunette. It was not only Belle who had focused her gaze upon the raven-haired beauty in response to the words that have escaped from her lips, because even Gaston turned his attention toward her.</p>
<p>Neither Gaston nor Belle, however, got the chance to say anything before the raven-haired courtesan suddenly moved on her hands and knees, an action that caused Belle – even if she was not actually explicitly told that she should also get on her hands and knees – to follow suit, and it is only once the beautiful brunette was in the same position that she was in that Max actually spoke again, “Let us serve your husband together.”</p>
<p>The beautiful raven-haired courtesan did not wait for either Belle or Gaston to say anything before she started to crawl toward where Gaston was seated, and if he was being honest, the hunter would have to admit that he could think of no reason why he should stop Max from carrying out with what she had planned. Indeed, if anything, at that moment, the only thing that he could think of was finding ways to compel Max and Belle to do what the raven-haired courtesan was planning.</p>
<p>Of course, he soon realized that there was no need for him to think of a reason to compel the two beautiful women to crawl toward where he was seated, because a few moments later, he was treated to the sight of Belle and Max doing exactly that. There was certainly something arousing to seeing two beautiful women crawling toward him on their hands and knees, and he would have to admit that the sight of the same caused his cock to become a bit more erect.</p>
<p>The distances involved meant that it was not long before Max and Belle were kneeling in front of him, but rather than kneel in between his spread knees – as that would have been impossible – they were instead kneeling on either side of him. He reached for his manhood with the intention of taking it out of the confines of the pants that he was wearing, but before he could do so, he found his hand that he intended to use being held by Max.</p>
<p>“We are supposed to be the one doing all the work here,” the high-paid courtesan said and she did not even wait for a response from him before she let go of his hand. Even if that was the case, however, Gaston did not continue with his earlier course of action, and instead, he placed his hand back on his side even as he watched the beautiful raven-haired woman in front of him move her head toward the direction of the front of his pants.</p>
<p>Just as her lips were about to make contact with the front of the pants that Gaston was wearing, however, Max suddenly paused, and the expression on her face clearly told him that she was having second thoughts with what she was about to do. Those seconds thoughts, however, had nothing to do with her thinking that what she was about to do was wrong per se, rather, judging from the actions that she took next, it was clear that she thought that it was wrong only because she thought that it was Belle who was supposed to be doing what she was about to do.</p>
<p>“Belle,” Max said, “Take your husband’s cock out, but use only your mouth.”</p>
<p>Once more, the expression on the face of Belle told Gaston that the younger woman did not have any idea what it was that she was supposed to do. At that moment, however, Gaston turned his attention toward his would-be wife, and the expression that he wore on his face at that moment clearly told her that she should do as she was told if she did not want to be punished.</p>
<p>He would have to admit that he was expecting her to give him some sort of defiant look as he could not help but think that the presence of another woman with her would have made her forget her fear, but he was sorely disappointed when the only expression that he saw on the face of Belle at that moment would be the broken look of hers that, by now, he was rather familiar with.</p>
<p>Still, he was not going to complain about it, especially when, a few moments later, Belle did as she was instructed to do, and he felt her mouth gently coaxing his cock out of the confines of the pants that he was wearing. It was, by no means, an easy task on the part of the young woman, but she was successful in that regard, and a few minutes later, the erect manhood of Gaston was in full display.</p>
<p>“Now,” Max said, but again, the message that she was about to say was directed toward Belle, “You work on that side, and I will work on this side,” and without even waiting for either Belle or Gaston to say anything, the raven-haired courtesan began to lick one side of the shaft of the cock of Gaston who could do nothing but moan as he felt her warm and wet tongue against that side of his shaft.</p>
<p>Belle did not move for a few moments as she perhaps thought that she could sit this one out, but before Gaston could actually turn his attention toward the direction of the young woman in order to give her a look that promised her pain, she began to do as she was ordered, and soon, a smile came across the face of Gaston as he found his cock being treated to two different tongues at the same time.</p>
<p>‘<em>Ah,’</em> he thought, ‘<em>this certainly is the life.’</em></p>
<p>He focused his attention toward the direction of Belle at the same time that the urge to tell her that he always gets what he wants came to the forefront of his mind, but the hunter refrained from doing so, and he instead just satisfied himself with the feeling of two warm and wet tongues against the shaft of his manhood.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Belle watched with no small amount of relief – but also trepidation – at the retreating back of the man who had kidnapped her – because there was no way that she was going to say that she went with him of her own free will – and who had raped her – because there was no way that she was going to say that she wanted his advances upon her. She could see his figure slowly walking away from where Belle was standing, and with every step that he took, she felt some sort of relief because he was finally leaving her alone, yet with every step that he took, the beautiful brunette also felt some sort of trepidation, because she had no idea what she should expect from the woman that she had been left with.</p>
<p>Gaston had told Belle that she was leaving her with Max for a few days so that Belle could learn a thing or two from the high-class courtesan – and yes, Belle is well aware of what kind of living the raven-haired beauty was in – but part of the reason why he was leaving her behind was because he was heading for a week-long hunt with his old friends.</p>
<p>“Do you miss him already?” the voice of Max tore Belle out of the reverie that she had fallen into, and she turned her attention toward the direction where the voice came from to see that the raven-haired beauty was standing behind her. The fact that Max was naked did not even register in the mind of Belle, after all, at that moment, Belle herself was wearing nothing.</p>
<p>As her mind returned to the question that Max had asked, Belle could not help but ask herself how she should answer the question. She had no idea if Max would report things back to Gaston, and if that were the case, then she should continue to act subservient, but if she could somehow convince Max – and if she were to be outraged by the treatment that Belle had received from Gaston – then perhaps she could turn the raven-haired courtesan into her ally.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Belle was still thinking about that when her musings were interrupted by the raven-haired courtesan, “Men like Gaston think that they could always get what they want,” she said, “but in reality, they are far easier to control than any kind of man out there.”</p>
<p>The expression on the face of the raven-haired beauty was the only thing that Belle needed to see in order to be convinced that she was serious with the words that she had uttered, “Would you like to know how?”</p>
<p>Even before Belle could think about the offer, she was already nodding, and it would appear that the response that Belle had given was exactly the response that Max was waiting for, because she suddenly started laughing, though the laugh did not last long as she soon pointed toward the direction of her cunt. It was a movement that confused Belle, though before she could ask about it, the raven-haired courtesan said, “Then you should pay for it by serving me,” before she motioned for Belle to approach her, “Lick,” she ordered.</p>
<p>Belle stared at the direction of Max for a few moments, but then she suddenly got on her hands and knees, and as she started to crawl toward where Max was waiting for her, Belle said, “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>